Obliviate
by exquisiteabyss
Summary: Hermione Granger has a great life.Hermione is living in the muggle world and has had her mind obliviated, but why?Everyone from her past is searching for her.When someone from her past finds her what will happen?Will she remember?Does she want to? HrDM
1. Memories

**_This is my new story called _****_Obliviate_****_. It's bee in my head for awhile and I hope you enjoy it! BTW: I know I set Hermione living in Canada for this one too, but it's easier for me to comment on, and she'll be moving to England eventually. Anyway enjoy my new series._**

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. _**

Obliviate

Chapter 1 Memories

_She felt the grass moving under her shoes as she ran. She needed to get away. She ran faster and ran through the trees trying not to trip over their roots. She stopped and crept silently. A twig snapped under her foot. She froze. She stood silently in the shadows. She listened and she could hear distant footsteps chasing after her. Run her mind told her. Run! She went faster through the woods. _

_She came to a stone cliff wall and the left side of her. She moved alongside it until she came to a spot where there was a little patch of dirt in front of the wall. It would have looked normal if it had not stuck out so that she moved toward it. She pulled something like a stick out of her pocket and tapped the rock wall with it. Then a small rumbling sound was heard coming from inside. Intrigued she didn't run but stood there. The wall started to move and became a cave, but still she did nothing. It appeared to be normal, yet this was all so weird. Paradox. _

_She walked into it and then the wall closed quickly behind her. A light came from deep inside, she moved forward and came to a door. She raised her hand to knock. Then she stopped. Instead she grabbed the handle and pulled the door open._

"_Hermione? Are you ready and here already?" a voice called._

"_Yes I am." she heard herself say in a saddened voice._

"_Dear sit, sit, have some tea?" the person asked._

"_No thank you. I've just had some supper before coming here." she heard herself say in a slightly irritated tone. _

_The person turned to face her. He looked dank and slightly like a vampire with his dark hair falling in his face and his pale skin. He had dark eyes that looked like they could pierce through you, but they seemed slightly softened and didn't scare her._

"_I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. No one else would understand." she said._

"_I'm trying too. I do think you should give this some more thought…"_

"_No! I can't…after all this…I just need normal…I need to get away…please you said you would! Please?" she begged._

"_Yes, I will." _

"_Thank you, this is where I would like to be, I'll be fine I've already made the arrangements, I just need you to do your part." she heard herself say while she pulled out a bunch of papers and handed them to him. _

_There was silence as he looked over them. She sat down quietly in the hard chair and scooted into the table where he sat off to the side more from her. She watched his eyes scan over the papers and he put them down._

"_Everything seems to be in order. Is there anything else?" he asked._

"_Yes, these. Give them to the others please. I made one for all of them." she said while reaching back into her bag and grabbing a bunch of envelopes, stuffed with letters and a name to whom it was for on the front._

"_For the last time are you sure about this?" he asked her._

"_Yes." she heard herself reply in a saddened voice._

"_Listen Hermione…you have to listen, you can't do this! You can't run from this!" he said suddenly gripping her on the shoulders fear and sadness in his eyes. She suddenly felt herself overcome with a wave of emotions. She didn't know why and she couldn't handle the sudden spurts of emotions. She felt tears come to her eyes as she started to sob._

"_Please Severus! Please! I have to do this! I can't take this anymore! I need a way out! I need out!" she said, suddenly a feeling of rebellion and anger washed over her like a huge tidal wave taking her by surprise, "If you won't help me, I'll find some one who will, who won't ask questions!" _

_She watched as his face turned into a scowl that pierced her heart but somewhat felt familiar._

"_You won't find anyone who knows you well enough to do this. And I highly doubt you'll let a stranger take advantage of you like that!" he sneered. A wave of grief and a feeling of lost hope and dread came upon her._

"_Fine, I knew you would say this. All I have left is to kill myself. Don't worry I'll do it someplace secluded, you won't be blamed." she said depressed._

"_No! No, I could never forgive myself. At least what you want done can be reversed." he said._

"_I-It can?" she quivered._

"_Only by the one who did it, or if the person uses their own magic along with another's…it's complicated. I promise you these will work…if it is what you want." he said solemnly._

"_Yes, I'm sorry, I just…I need…let's just do this okay?" she said sadly._

"_Is that all Miss Granger? Any knots to untie before you go?" he asked._

"_I'm ready."_

"_So be it." he said raising his stick thing, "Good bye Hermione."_

_There was a flash of blue light that encircled her. The man's face disappeared as she felt herself falling down. Then she hit something and awoke._

Hermione Granger of 20 years old sat up in her bed in her apartment with a start. She checked the clock, 5:30; she would have to get up in a half an hour. Her mind drifted back to the dream. She'd been having that dream for about a year now, not every night, but at least once a week. It had gotten clearer and the voices, which had sounded muffled, became clearer. The dream had gotten longer but now she had not gone beyond the blue light. The images became clearer. They all felt so real. They had gotten realer as her last year had progressed.

She was a business secretary/ executive in very successful company in Toronto. Things were going great; she was only 20 and being this ahead in the game at her age was highly unusual but she was good at what she did so she didn't question it. She wasn't quite sure how it happened. Her memory was fuzzy, but who was she to complain? She had a great job, good friends, and was very happy. She didn't have a boyfriend, but she had a few good guy friends. She went on date occasionally but never felt the need to pursue a relationship. She laid her head back on the pillow closing her eyes.

She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, but at least she could rest before she had to get ready for work. It was May and it wasn't a very busy time of the year in her office. Everything seemed to be fitting into place perfectly, but something deep inside her felt like a big part of her was missing…but what was it?

**BEEP, BEEP, BEE...**

Her alarm sounded as she got up. She turned it off and grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower. The dream was still eating at her…something was missing.

**_Authors Note: Hope you all like it so far! How do you all like it? It's a bit vague but it will get better I promise! Just the intro…please I need reviews to keep this going!_**


	2. Looking For You

**_This is my new story called _****_Obliviate_****_. Here's the second chapter! You all like me and my story! I'm so glad I got reviews. My other story barely has any because it was an old challenge I decided to try but it's doing alright. I'm so glad I don't have to writer long chapters for this one like the other one. I like this on 2, more original! Also I forgot to mention that this story is AU because HBP did NOT happen here._**

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. _**

Obliviate

Chapter 2 Here Without You

Draco Malfoy sat in his desk at the Auror's office. A lot had happened in the past 3 years. Harry had defeated Voldemort with the help of Ron, Dumbledore, himself, and many others. That was some battle, he thought reminiscing. A lot had changed since then. His father had thankfully been killed in the battle and his mother resided in Azkaban, hopefully rotting away he thought as he took a sip of his coffee.

He also thought about his old school friends. Harry had married the Weaselette. They had always liked each other so that much was to no surprise. Ron had married Luna Lovegood, which had surprised almost everyone. The two had both became close friends with him since the battle. He wasn't hated as much as before. Harry and Ron became his partners as Aurors. Luna worked as a mediwitch with Ginny at St. Mungo's. The five of them were always together. Draco did feel left out sometimes but he knew he was loved. Ron and Luna were just recently married so no inevitable Weasley babies had come yet. Harry and Ginny had agreed they didn't want children this young and were going to wait. So he hung out with his friends without fear of the conversation steering towards babies or families. Both couples were enjoying being young adults and loving it.

His thoughts turned to another past classmate. Hermione. She had disappeared one month before the final battle. They had searched high and low for her but she was no where to be found. Dumbledore had made it his personal mission to look for her. If that old man couldn't find her, the hell anyone could. He kept checking though. Looking to see if her wand had any activity. He checked the scanner and still nothing. It had been like that everyday for the past three years.

"Any activity today?" Harry asked hopefully.

"None." he said sadly. Harry had been another force to recon with when Hermione had disappeared. He wouldn't lose hope. The second her wand use even the teeniest bit of magic the alarm would sound and he would be off faster then anything to find her. He loved her. They had gotten into a fight and it was his fault. She was overwhelmed and had left the wizarding world and her old life behind. All she had left for them were the letters.

The letters had not said anything about her whereabouts, nothing, just letting everyone know that she was safe. She didn't go into detail why she left. She just wanted to say goodbye. And the she would always remember them in her heart.

He re-read his letter again. He kept it in his desk.

Harry had sat down behind his own desk looking at paperwork. Crimes were done more now that Voldemort was gone, but every once in a while some dumb ass thought he could get the best of everyone and tried to copycat old Voldy, well then they had their fun and sent the lunatic back to Azkaban.

Harry Potter had walked into his office that day, he saw Draco staring intently at the scanner and he had asked if he'd seen anything. Nothing. That's exactly all they knew about Hermione's disappearance. Her parents had died in early on in the fight versus Voldemort. Exactly 3 months before Hermione left. He still was dumfounded how she had slipped through their fingers. Let alone Dumbledore's. Dumbledore had searched for her everywhere. He still did. Hermione wasn't using her wand anymore that was apparent. They tried to track the wand but it worked to no avail.

He moved to sit down at his desk and looked at Draco, then at the picture of Ginny on his desk. He knew if Ginny had taken off like Hermione did, he would be as bad if not worse then Draco. Draco didn't sleep a lot, he hardly ate a thing and smiled only on occasion and for but a short while. Whatever has happened to Hermione, she clearly didn't want to be found, or someone didn't want her to be found.

The Head of Aurors came in the office looked strained and Ron followed in after him looking tired.

"Okay people we have a big one man case. The enemy is a man who likes to pretend he's Voldemort and has started his own club in the town called what else the 'The Dark Mark." We need someone to sneak in as a party hopper and stop him before he kills a mass amount of young muggles not to much older then yourselves. Any takers? None? Might I add that this trip is in Canada…and you will get to fly on a muggle plane? First class? None! Fine then if you all are going to behave like school boys then I'll pick…Malfoy! You could get into the club no problem. You got looks kid." the head stated.

"I have to watch the scanner!" Draco pointed out.

"Someone will man the scanner, Potter, Weasley, you two will man the scanner and work on the Granger case, just look over the files, real easy job, that one is about to become a cold case." he said turning to leave.

"It's not a cold case! I'll find her someday!" Draco pointed to him.

The Head just nodded and handed Draco the file on his assignment and bid everyone a good day.

Draco had never flown before so boarding the airplane was an experience all one it's own. When the plane took off Draco started to grip the armrest so tightly that it might have broken. When the plane had levelled off, he felt sick. He looked out the window and tried to do some breathing exercises. He was a wizard for Merlin's sake; if muggles could survive this kind of experience surely he could as well.

He was relieved when the plane landed after and 8 hour flight of boredom. He caught up on his reading and had a nice sleep but other then that the trip had been boring. Although the food in first class was quite nice.

He walked out of the airport. It was around 7:45 when he landed, he checked his watched which now read 7:55. He began the short walk towards his hotel, after promptly shrinking his luggage so it was easy to carry. He passed by enormous buildings with glass windows bigger then himself. The streets were full of people and cabs and cars flooded the street.

He began to pass another building when he saw a cab quickly pull over. Draco almost paid no attention as he saw the passenger jump quickly out of the back of the cab. A familiar swirl of curly hair passed by him and he did a double take. The girl rushed past him and bumped into him a bit, she quickly past everyone and went into the building where he lost sight of her. He shook his head. He was starting to see things. Seeing her everywhere would not be a good thing right now so he tried to clear his head and walk to his hotel.

He finally got to his room and put his suitcase on the bed and enlarged it. He was exhausted from flying and decided to take a nap, before tonight where he would have to go to that night club. His last thoughts were about Hermione, just as they always were. He dreamed she was coming back to him as he fell into a deep happy sleep.

**_Authors Note: Hope you all like it so far! I know I do! Thank you to all who reviewed! I really love writing stories! This chapter was I little hard to write because I didn't want to write forever on how the last three years had been. I hope it was enough! I'll try and have the next one out soon!_**


	3. Leaving

_**Well I'm defiantly happy with the reviews I've been getting! I really I'm trying to figure out everything in the story and the last chapter took a bit out of me and I have to think some things through but I'll be okay.**_

**_J3LLO- Thanks for your nice comments I know there hasn't been much yet but I have to set up the plot…I hate stories that just jump into it right away. It will start moving soon, I promise! _**

_**LunaLovegoss- thank you, I'm glad you like it! BTW: you are right on track with the Draco thing, but it's not all what you may think.**_

_**Weaselbee- I have to say I love your name! lol, anyway, how did you see it going anyway? Just a little insight. It may play out just like you were thinking…or maybe not. **_

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. _**

Obliviate

Chapter 3 Leaving

Hermione caught a cab on her way to work. The time read 7:30. She beat most of the traffic as the cab let her our by 7:40. She walked calmly into her office building. She gripped her bag a bit tighter as she walked past some of the executives from other companies. She recognized them from Ternes and Hoble advertising; the competition. She walked up towards the desk on the lobby.

"Hello Hermione…are you looking for Alyssa?" asked Reese the lobby secretary.

"Yes I am, and I've got your coffee!" Hermione smiled handing the women her coffee.

"Thanks Hermione, how did you know I didn't have time to get mine this morning?"

"You called me, remember? You were half asleep." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione! Hey how's everything?" called a voice. Hermione turned and it was Alyssa.

"Great. Well here's the files that you needed by next Wednesday." Hermione said giving her some files.

"Wow, someone needs a hobby." Alyssa joked.

Just then a bushy haired girl hurried into the building.

"Morning Lindsay." Alyssa called waving the girl over.

"Hey Alyssa, Hermione how do you get here so early? And how in heavens name do you manage your hair?" Lindsay laughed while pulling a bit at her curls.

"Well, its called 6 o'clock and its murder don't do it. And with the hair thing, I straighten mine out, and it somehow gets slightly thinner, and a bit more manageable. I keep it up through after wards, with quite a bit of hairspray." Hermione said smiling.

"Well let's get to that meeting shall we?" Alyssa said as the three girls headed for the elevator.

The meeting went by pretty nicely. They discussed the competition and all their clients. Hermione started to slowly drift off to sleep but was nudged by Alyssa to wake up sometime later.

"Wake up, the meetings practically over sleepyhead." Alyssa whispered under her breath.

Hermione smiled graciously at her.

"Now I need someone here who would be willing to work in our offices over there. I know it is far away but you will be returning once a month for 3 days to fill us in and then go back. Any takers?" her boss finished.

The room was still, everyone was considering all their options. Hermione went to ask exactly where this was to be taking place, because she missed it. She raised her hand to ask.

"Miss Granger, thank you for volunteering. Then it's settled Hermione will work at our offices in Liverpool, England." her boss said happily.

Alyssa looked at her with a questioning look as Hermione tried to correct her boss.

"No, I just wanted to…" she began.

"You will also get a pay raise, and comfortable living conditions and a car from our company. Thank you, now I must go. I'll have Marty leave the information and tickets on your desk Hermione." she said as she sauntered out of the room.

"Hermione!" Alyssa practically yelled, "What are you going to do? You can't leave!"

"Well, I have no family here, and I mean I'll miss you guys but I could use a pay raise and a car would be nice, and an apartment already paid for." said Hermione considering.

"Well…what now?"

"I guess I'm going to England."

_He stood in Hogsmeade chasing after her._

"_Hermione listen to me! Get back here!" _

_She looked at him with sad eyes and disapparated right there on the spot. He followed her apparation stream and it lead to Diagon Alley. She was no where to be found, he felt her stream again and followed it around to several different places. Then he appeared inside some sort of market place and her trail stopped. He chased around trying to find fragments that would surely disappear a minute after someone disapparated. It took him awhile when he felt the faintest stream and decided to try it and he found himself in her parents old flat. The stream wasn't there so he ran to her bedroom, not noticing that it was empty, the door was closed and he flung it open just as she disappeared again. He ran towards her._

"_Hermione come back!" _

_He followed the stream again and found himself inside a forest. There was no stream to be found so he took off trying to find her in the dark of the night._

Draco Malfoy woke with a start and sat up rubbing his eyes. He had been in the city for 3 days so far and had slowly worked his way to finding the owner of the club. The clock read 5:30 p.m., he had to get ready, and he'd have supper around seven and get to the club by nine.

That night he had caught the culprit and reprehended him. It wasn't too hard. The club had been handed over to some investor there who, thanks to a little magic, believed the club was his to begin with. Draco arrived back in his hotel room to pack up that morning at 4:00 a.m. exhausted. He walked out onto the patio that came with his hotel suite. He starred out at the sun coming up. He sighed sadly. Another day past, another culprit caught. No matter how many evil people he caught it seemed he would never get closer to finding Hermione. He walked back into his room to pack. That night he would be leaving to go back home, alone, the way it was meant to be.

Hermione awoke from yet another dream by the sound of her alarm clock. It was four in the morning; she had to leave for her flight in an hour. She got out of bed and washed her hair. She pulled it back into a ponytail and dressed in semi-comfy clothes and grabbed her bags. All her big things had already been shipped to her new apartment and would arrive a little after she did. She grabbed her luggage and left her key on the counter. She took one last look around and had a déjà vu. Like she had done this before, but she never had. Not a time she could remember. So she closed the door and went to meet the cab she had called for.

**_Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter. It sets up the plot…I know you are all wondering when they will run into each other. Hmmm…you never know. (Evil Laugh) Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Please review! _**


	4. Photographs

_**I decided to post this one earlier because I really like this series. Anyway here is chapter four! Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. _**

Obliviate

Chapter 4 Photographs

She boarded the plane with her carry-on after the excruciatingly long airport security check. She sat down in first class tiredly. She buckled herself in. A number of passengers came on as well and in a couple minutes she buckled up and prepared herself for take off.

She hated flying. A memory of herself flying to Canada with that creepy social worker guy. His black hair, kind of like the man in her dream. She sighed and gripped the armrests as they took off.

After they had levelled off she asked the waitress for a margarita and drunk it down in a matter of 10 seconds. Then she placed her head back and fell asleep.

_There was a younger girl with curly hair crying sadly, packing everything in boxes. She picked up a photograph and tossed it aside. Hermione felt like a ghost looming over her. _

_She reached out to touch the girl but stopped and looked at the photograph. The people in it were moving; there was a tall black haired boy laughing with a red haired boy while he smiled and draped his arms around the red haired girl. The red haired boy smiled at a blonde haired girl. _

_In between the two boys was a rather intriguing blonde haired boy who was talking and laughing a lot with the rest of them and goofing around. He had his arms draped around a familiar looking girl but Hermione couldn't get her mind to see the face properly, no matter how hard she strained her eyes. _

_Before she could make out who it was a loud sob was heard as the girl snatched it up and tucked it into a small wooden box and locked it. The girl placed it in a cardboard box with some possessions. The girl picked up another photo and took a look at it and threw it on the ground._

_Hermione looked at the picture. It was the same blonde haired boy in the first photo; he had his arm draped possessively around her waist but she seemed oblivious to the possessiveness of the gesture. Surely any other male who saw her like this would know she was off limits. He had eyes only for her and he cuddled her and played with her hair. He kissed her passionately. _

_Hermione couldn't see the girl clearly but saw her smile as she waved at whoever was taking the photo. The girl kissed the boy on the nose and twirled around happily. Hermione watched as he reached out to draw her back towards him and hug her. _

_Hermione felt a pang at thing and she didn't know why. The girls face slowly began to clear and Hermione heard the crying girl in the room get up._

_Hermione abandoned the photograph. She saw the girl get up and brush the hair out of her face. There, standing right before Hermione, was her 17 year old self._

Hermione woke up with a start and was breathing heavily. She sat back in her seat again. That dream was so weird. She tried to remember exactly what happened but all she could remember was there were pictures…she couldn't remember the faces. The only face she saw was her own one.

Her 17 year old face crying and he face in the pictures when she couldn't see them in the dream. Hermione took out her laptop and decided to check her email and play some games on her computer to clear her head.

Draco Malfoy sat in the first class part of the plane, near the very front. He sighed and took out something from his bag. It was a picture. He always carried it with him. When Hermione had disappeared he had returned to her flat with the others to look for clues, all he found was the picture he now held in his hand.

It was them by the tree at Hogwarts. They had taken a group photo but then they took a picture of him and her. He looked at the picture and there she was smiling out at him before returning her gaze to his former 17 year old self.

They stood by the tree on the ground and he had his arm draped possessively around her waist. She was his and he had just then noticed that a group of Ravenclaw 7th years were starring at her. He she gazed into her eyes, Draco sat there remember the warmth inside her brown eyes, and he cuddled into her and played with her hair. He kissed her passionately. How long it has been since he had held her and kissed her like that.

Hermione had pulled away and waved enthusiastically at Ginny who was taking the picture at the time. She turned back to him and kissed him affectionately on the nose and twirled around happily. He watched as she twirled happily and he reached out to draw her back towards him and hugged her.

He put the picture away. He could remember her warm hugs, her happy smile, and her gleaming eyes. He had screwed up, she was under so much stress and he didn't see it. She left him without a trace and he didn't know why. Draco laid his head back, he missed her so much.

She had left them all, nobody knew why. Dumbledore had searched everywhere. Ginny had tried sending her letters, they always came back undelivered. All the teachers Hermione had tried to help find her. Snape, his godfather, had tried very hard to help Draco find her. Snape had drifted away from Draco afterwards. Draco had pushed people away. Only Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna had stuck by him and were still in close contact with him.

He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep before they landed.

**_Authors Note: I know, I know! It was short, but I got it out only about 30 minutes after I posted the last one, so think of it as a two in one sort of thing! Anyway please review! I'd love to here what you think!_**


	5. A Familiar Face

**_Here is chapter five, I know you are all getting impatient about when he will see her but don't worry my readers. It will be soon. LOL I'm evil ;-) I wonder if anyone noticed that the girl he thought was Hermione was really her friend with similar hair…it's like so close but yet so far._**

**_LunaLovegoss- I know, what do you think he'll do? LOL, about the last thing you wrote, you are on the right track, sometimes you guys are too smart for your own good! Anyway you never will know until I decide, now will you? _**

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. _**

Obliviate

Chapter 5 A Familiar Face

Hermione sat in her newly acquired apartment. She took a look around the room. She had just finished unpacking most of her things. It was quite late and she was exhausted from the traveling and now was suffering from the condition she now knew as jet lag. She sucked in a breath and tried to remember the dream on the plane, it was fading in her mind and she could barely remember anything.

It felt weird to be back in England. She had been taken by a social worker to Canada for some reason. She couldn't remember much, all she remembered was that a dark man had taken her on a plane and told her he was taking her to Canada for foster care because her parents had died. She couldn't remember much about her past, little bits from when she was a kid with her parents. The memories of the man telling her that her parents were dead because of a car crash and she had been in a coma for a month rushed back to her like a wave of sickness. She remembered him telling her that she hurt her head and might have some long term memory loss; she might forget some things about her past.

She walked into her bedroom and changed into her pyjamas, she had three days off so she decided to go exploring tomorrow and go shopping, she could use some groceries and she wanted to check out the different clothes they had in England. She rubbed her leg from where she had fallen earlier at the airport. She had met her new supervisor and found out she had been relocated to the London area. (**A/N: I had no idea that Liverpool was so far away from London, so she will work in London and live in a make believe town called Selport, created by yours truly)** She looked at her leg and saw she had a bruise forming there. She lad her head down on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Draco had gotten of the plane and walked through the crowded airport. He kept thinking about the picture he had. He wondered what Hermione was doing right now, was she sleeping or maybe she was with some other man…he stopped himself on that thought and rushed himself through the air port.

"Ah!" there was a slight shriek as he collided with another person.

"Oh I'm sorry are you okay?" he asked putting his hand out to the women he knocked over. She had straight hair pulled back in a ponytail and reminded him of someone.

"Yes, I'm fine. No harm done! Bye." the girl replied bouncing back up and waving goodbye.

Draco did a double take, the girl, she looked like. No she couldn't be. Hermione? He looked back trying to get a second glance at the women but she had disappeared into the crowd. He turned and saw Harry and Ron waiting for him.

"Hell Draco, mate. No nothing on the scanner sorry. We just wanted to congratulate you on the good job you did on the mission." said Ron to Draco.

"Thanks, hey did you guys see anyone in her that looked like…you know…Hermione?" he asked.

"No…why?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, I'm just seeing her everywhere." Draco said gloomily.

"Well we know what will cheer you up!" said Ron.

"What?" he asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" exclaimed Ron.

"Sounds good to me!" said Draco. The three friends walked out of the airport and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron

A man was sitting in the dark; he felt a grip of magic flow through him. He had a feeling this would happen. It was beginning, he felt the magic try to grab something from him, he let go of it freely, knowing that it was better this way, it always was.

Hermione woke up around 10:00 that morning, relishing in being able to sleep in for three days. She had some breakfast from the little food she had been supplied with to get her by before she could go shopping.

After eating she took put all her old cardboard boxes away in the closet. She hadn't even looked in them when she had packed them. She picked up a heavy one that said High School Stuff (Old Junk) on it. It was tapped and stapled up like crazy. She put it away with the others.

She took a shower and changed into her clothes. She decided not to straighten her hair but just fix it up a little. She grabbed some money and left to go explore.

She first had her money converted then decided to go browsing before grocery shopping.

The stores were nice, they had some decent clothes and by the time she was done Hermione had bought, two new business suits, a couple t shirts, pair of jeans and cute dress that was on sale. She knew the dress was a bit much but Alyssa's voice convinced her to buy it.

She was walking down the street trying to find a place where she could get a drink, it was 9:00 p.m. by now, and she would get by on whatever food she had left in her house because the grocery store was closed. She was walking down the street where she saw a nice little pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron", it looked intriguing, it had a very unusual name but she saw it was full and there were decent looking women in there, she didn't want any problems with the men, so she knew that if need be she could ask for help with the women. She walked in and walked over to the barman.

"Hello, I'll have a whiskey, please." she said politely.

"A whiskey, oh you must mean fire whiskey, yes, yes right away miss. By the way I'm Tom, the barman." he said and grabbed her a drink and pour some liquid into it.

"Thank you Tom." she said. The whiskey looked a bit different then the whiskey she had back in Canada, there couldn't be other kinds, could there? Oh well first time for everything. She drunk the liquid and immediately felt a burning sensation from the pit of her stomach rise through her throat. She began to cough.

"Okay there Miss?" he asked.

"That's not whiskey. That's too strong; I've never had anything like that. What is that?"

"That be fire whiskey Miss." he said looking at her curiously.

"_Fire whiskey?_ What the heck is fire whiskey? Do you have anything, less strong?" she asked.

"I have butterbeer, would you like that?" he asked.

"What's butterbeer? What kind of alcohol do you serve here? Don't you have vodka, martinis, or rum?"

"You mean _muggle_ alcohol?" he asked looking surprised.

"What's a muggle?" she asked confused.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Excuse me? Isn't this an open pub? You know, never mind, here's a 10 for the drink." she said putting down her money. And walking out of the bar confused.

He walked towards the pub and saw a familiar face walking down the road looking confused. He stared at her as she moved closer towards where he stood.

She stopped and looked at him confused.

She was walking down the road when she saw a familiar man; he looked almost exactly like the man from her dreams, what no, like the social worker. She shook her head and kept walking and went back to her apartment.

She climbed into her bed and let her mind reel over the event of what happened and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**_Authors Note: I know you all hate me because they haven't found each other yet, but they will…eventually. Have you guys figured out who the dark man is? I'll bet you have, it was fairly obvious in the first chapter. I thought about making him unknown and making you guess before, but I decided against it. Hope you liked it. Review Review Review! _**


	6. Newspaper Clippings and Magic Wands

**_You all love it! I'm so happy I've been getting so many great reviews! Here is chapter six, I know you are all getting impatient about when he will see her but don't worry my readers. It will be soon. LOL I'm evil ;-) I keep getting reviews that ask 'is he going to meet her soon?' and 'when are they going to meet?' I've also got a lot of please write longer chapters. (They make me smile!) Well some of you have read my Crash and Burn Series (Harry Potter) and those chapters are monstrously long. Sometimes chapters need to be short because you don't want everything to happen at once. However as you all have been such great reviewers as my little treat for you is a longer chapter! Sorry they don't meet yet but it'll happen all in due course. Anyway onwards with the story! _**

**_J3LLO- thanks for your review, and yeah I know I've been rushing to get everything together. I did notice I was getting a bit sloppy. I'll try better! Hopefully this one is better, it should be longer, and I know I've done the time lapse thing, but nothing interesting happens in the weeks I don't write about. Well on with the story. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. _**

Obliviate

Chapter 6 Newspaper Clips and Magic Wands

It had been two weeks since Hermione had arrived in London. She was already settling in great. She was unpacked perfectly and all she had to do was clean out some unused junk that she didn't need. Her apartment wasn't huge, but it was comfy. It had a bathroom a kitchen, living room, decent size too, and a spare room. It really was a nice apartment. Everything was fitting in real well since she had moved to London, the way it happened so suddenly was amazing, but then again with her type of job and how much she loved to work, it was to be expected. Who knew where she'd end up next? Maybe Italy she mused.

On her second day in England she had finally gone grocery shopping which turned out to be a gruelling task, Saturday morning grocery shopping, definite no no. She had explored a bit more and decided to find out everything about the town she lived in and then go to London again the next day.

Her job was great and the people were really nice. She had already had gotten on well with her co-workers. Which was a good thing, Hermione was a tad bit shy when meeting knew people. She felt like they were judging her, but she tried to look as relaxed as possible and tried to make a good impression. She had made friends with a girl named Samantha; she was real nice and down to earth. She had a take no shit attitude that Hermione loved and they had become instant friends working on the Listota case together. Along with Samantha came her partner in crime named Josh. He was really nice to her on her first day. He and Sam pulled many pranks on her the first day, most of which she either caught them in the act or took with good humour.

The Listota case was a ruff topic in her office, there were some complications and people just couldn't find a way around they business problem. The clients for the Listota case were very popular and well known; if they solved it they would make a huge break and would probably get a lot of publicity, which was why Hermione had taken a keen interest in it.

"Hey 'Mione!" called Josh. Hermione felt a pang in her chest and felt her stomach drop with that déjà vu feeling again.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"It's alright id I call you 'Mione? Right?" asked Josh.

"Oh yes of course!" she smiled.

"Do you have those numbers for us yet?" he asked.

"Yep! And I've done the reconfiguring for next week and the number data charts for Tuesday's meeting, also I've wrote up our research report data and came up with a conclusion!" she said gathering the paper around her desk and handing the stack to him.

"You-You've just done a whole weeks worth in two days!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, and with the Listota case I finally found the problem and solved it!" she smiled giving him a bunch of papers.

"Holy crap! 'Mione! You solved it! You did it! Prepare for your photo op Hermione! When we give this data to our clients they'll be so happy! You're going to be in the newspapers **(A/N: Please don't ask what job she does, it's made up, to work things out at my convenience!)**" he said joyfully. She barely thought as he pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. She was so relieved she could do something right.

"Hey Josh, hey Herm!" said Sam joyfully entering the office, "what's going on? What are you two so happy about?"

"Read this." he said. She shook her head.

"No too early for reading" Sam moaned.

"Shut it you little bugger and read it!" he said thrusting it at her.

"Fine, fine, the Listota account, yada yada yada, oh my freaking god! Who did this?" she exclaimed happily.

"The one and only 'Mione! She's done everything for this week and she solved the Listota case!" he said proudly. Hermione blushed slightly.

She had just done her work, she knew she was young, very young in this business, well not much younger then Josh, about 2 years and Sam was 4 year older but she was only 20.

"Hermione! That's absolutely fantastic! Since its Friday, how about we go out tonight, the three of us, I know a cute little club! Hermione, all your drinks are on Josh!" she smirked.

"I couldn't possibly, it's alright I'll pay for my own." she said politely.

"Nonsense, I would have offered anyway, if Sam hadn't so rudely done it before me."

"It's a gift!" Sam smiled patting Josh on the head.

Hermione giggled at how close Josh and Sam were. They had grown up together and went to the same school. The both wanted the same job so they both took the required courses and everything together. They were like brother and sister.

"I'm out of here before you girls start rubbing of on me, later Sam, great work Hermione!" he smiled at her before turning at leaving the room.

"Oh my god Hermione!" Sam exclaimed after a few moments of silence.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, never mind." said Sam immediately.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I was um…just still excited about what you did! I'm so proud of you!" smiled Sam walking away before Hermione could say anything.

That day she handed in the Listota case to her boss. Just as Sam and Josh had reacted, her boss had acted a million times better. She was ecstatic and called the clients. Needless to say Hermione's face flushed modesty so many times that day that she thought that it would be stuck that colour forever.

The papers had caught wind of this break through and reporters from the business section came in. They had a field day upon finding out how young she was and that she'd only worked here for two weeks after being transferred to England.

She smiled with her boss and clients for a pose that would appear in the paper. They took a few single shots of her and wrote down the story.

She, Sam, and Josh all left the office later then expected that night. They had been very busy that day. They definitely deserved a night out on the town together, and the rest of sleeping in on Saturday and Sunday. Even Hermione decided not to break too much into her work for next week. She just wanted to relax and maybe clean up her apartment and get rid of some junk inside the boxes she had.

That night she went out to a small club/ bar with Josh and Samantha. They apparently loved clubbing and she now could see why. She of course had gone to bars with her friends in Toronto, but it was just…different here with them. She and Samantha had a blast and Josh even danced with her a couple times. True to his word he bought all her drinks and some of Sam's. Needless to say when Hermione got home she was wiped out and needed rest. She changed quickly and removed her make up. She grabbed her favourite comfy pyjamas, the ones with the 'peanuts' cartoon characters on them and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Hermione woke up restfully at 11 o'clock in the morning. She sighed happily at the time, she hadn't slept in this late since…forever, and it felt awesome. She knew she would get to laze around today and tomorrow but her persistent and uptight side demanded her to at least clean up some of the boxes on Sunday.

She walked into her kitchen and began to make some tea. She usually had coffee in the mornings but she wanted to laze around today, maybe even go to a movie in the cinema. She ate a breakfast, she had a bagel with lots of cream cheese, and she smirked at the horror on Alyssa's face if she ever found out about this delectable breakfast, she was really into the diet stuff and she deemed all Hermione's most comfortable choices of foods as disgusting, bad for her, or going to go straight to her ass. So Hermione took another bite and began her lazy weekend.

Draco Malfoy sat lounging back in his desk. His head full of what it usually was, Hermione. He shook his head for the 14th time that day.

"She's gone." he told himself sternly.

He thought back to their time together but then stopped himself yet again. He had to give this up. All his friends had serious girlfriends or were married…well not _all _his friends, but the ones that accounted for anything.

He sat up in his chair and looked over some of the case files he and Potter were reviewing. Weasley was away on a mission somewhere in Asia and wasn't expected to be back for about a week.

He picked up an old daily prophet; his picture was on it claiming over what he had stopped in Toronto. That was glorious, he thought, beating down those 'Voldemort' wannabes. He leafed through the old prophet and tossed it aside. He picked up old muggle newspapers and read through it making sure nothing mysterious had happened on their end. He also loved the business section; he had a few stocks in muggle companies. He didn't put a lot in them but it was handy to have muggle money lying around in case it was needed. He liked muggle clothing a lot better then wizards clothing.

Harry strolled into the office whistling happily.

"Morning Draco." he said plopping down into his seat.

"Morning." Draco said nonchalantly.

They both started on their respective paper work that morning and passed each other notices and files when necessary. After an hour had passed an owl flew in through the window.

"Prophet?" Draco asked still leafing through some papers.

"Yeah. You want to read first?" he asked holding the paper out.

"Thanks mate." Draco said grabbing the prophet. He took a sip of coffee as he casually flipped through it looking at different stories that caught his eye.

Another owl flew in and landed on Draco's desk, it was the muggle newspaper.

"Hey, can I take a look? I like the funnies." said Harry.

"Yeah sure take it." said Draco still buried in a story about the exploding toilets in a sophisticated restaurant. Weasley's, no tact he thought while continuing to look through it.

"Draco!" He heard Harry exclaim.

He looked up immediately ad saw Harry standing up looking at the paper laid out on his desk with shock.

"What?" asked Draco closing the paper and walking briskly over.

"Look. It's…she's…" he stuttered.

Draco turned towards the paper eager to see what the fuss was about. He looked at it and starring back at him was Hermione. She was in the paper under the title 'Listota Lady' .

"Is that?"

"Yeah…read." said Harry pointing to the article.

_The business world has had many contenders but none so far will match the will off Miss Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger has just recently transferred to England from Toronto, Canada. She has the potential to…_

He didn't read anymore. His Hermione was safe, she was in England.

"I've got to find her! Potter help me find her!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if we can…it doesn't say much about her privately only that she worked with two co-workers named Samantha Jones and Josh Rice on the case." Harry said.

"I'm going to look for her and God help me I'll turn this town inside out if I have to." said Malfoy grabbing his coat (for muggle purposes). He left a very solemn Harry Potter alone in the room. Harry stood up and walked toward the fireplace, he had to floo Ginny about this major break through.

Draco returned to his flat later that night. He had searched all the streets of London for Hermione today. He was worn out and exhausted. He had to find her. She was somewhere in the city or near it anyway…he knew he was going to find her. It was only after Harry and Ginny found him wandering around looking for her exhausted from lack of sleep that they had forced him back to his home to get some sleep. They had persuaded him with the fact that it was too late for Hermione to be out and that Sunday they would look for her after checking in the office. Draco laid his head down on the pillow and tossed and turned before finally finding sleep.

Hermione woke Sunday morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. Yesterday was a nice lay in day but she decided to clean up a bit today. She lazily got out of bed and made herself some breakfast. She was slightly saddened that she had work tomorrow. I was strange how easy it was to grow accustomed to sleeping in. She sighed as she put away her dishes. She took a quick shower and change into some comfy sweats.

She walked towards her storage closet. She looked at the boxes and she picked up the first one she saw. It was fairly heavy so she dragged it out slowly pulling it out. She pulled and slipped back and fell on her bum.

"Wha? Whoa!" she shrieked as she it the floor. She knelt up and rubbed her bum

"Ow…" she said as she moved closer to the box.

She tried to open it but it wouldn't because it was all tapped and stapled up. She moved to grab some scissors and started snipping away at the tape and pulling out the staples.

After what felt like an hour of trying to get the box opened she finally got it to open. She pulled back the cardboard and saw a bunch of newspaper covered shapes. She grabbed the closest one. She pulled off the paper. This was probably just something from high school she smiled after looking at the writing on the box that said High School Junk.

There was a wooden box inside the wrapping so she opened it up. The inside of the box was velvet but there appeared to be nothing in there. She went to feel the velvet when she saw that the velvet was a lid of some sort. She pulled the lid open and inside there was nothing but this weird stick thing.

She reached in and picked it out of the box. She felt a tingling sensation in her fingers. She was about to examine it more carefully when the phone rang. She stood up with the stick in her hand and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Hermione? It's Sam." the person on the phone said.

"Oh, hey Sam. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you want to come have lunch with me and Josh?" she said.

"That sounds great, just tell me when and where."

"10 minutes at Henry's Diner." said Sam.

"See you then." Hermione said. They said their goodbyes and they hung up.

Hermione pulled on some jeans and a sweater; she tucked the stick inside her jean pocket to have free hands, brushed through her hair and applied some make up. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

She was on her way out of her building when she felt something jabbing her thigh. She looked at her pockets and saw the stick thing. She took a closer look at it; she had no memories of why she even had such an object. She spied a small little open trash can at the side of the door of her building; she tossed the stick in the bin and walked away, oblivious to the red sparks that were being emitted into the trash can.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter walked swiftly into the Auror's office so they could check in and state where they were going. Harry hurried over to his desk to look over the papers on it while Draco informed the Head of Auror's where they were going.

Harry took a quick swig of coffee; he would need all his energy today. He and Draco would be prowling through London and its surrounding cities for any trace of Hermione. If they couldn't find her today then all they had to do was show up at the companies mentioned in the newspaper and look for her there. However Draco wanted to find her A.S.A.P so Harry agreed to help look, at least it would give them something to do while they waited until Monday.

Suddenly a loud buzzing sound rang through the office. Harry dropped his coffee and ran over to the scanner. Draco came rushing in upon hearing the sound. They both hurried to the scanner and they saw the faintest trace of magic bleeping on the screen.

"Let's go!" Draco said as they both apparated out of the office and towards the source of the magic.

**_Authors Note: Oooooh! It's coming! Hope this chapter was longer for you guys, I'm sorry but all chapters can't be this long, they are easier to write shorter and plus there are so many different ideas for what happens in each chapter and I can only describe so much happening in one chapter. I tried pretty hard for this chapter. Life is crazy, and friends are…well let's just say people are getting really good at lying nowadays, anyway hope you all liked it! Review please! Love you all!_**


	7. Umm who are you?

**_Oh hi, I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Oh I apologize! I've been sick, had to catch up in school, friend drama, family stuff…god life is so complex…is it too much to ask for a couple days home undisturbed on the computer to write and read? Apparently so. I tried to write this while I was sick, but I just wanted to sleep. Sorry. I know this is short…sorry! Next one I will try to make it longer. Shorter chapters are easier on me though._**

_**Also someone asked I think about Hermione accent…either this story or Crash and Burn, anyway she has a mostly Canadian accent, but still use British phrases from time to time, and also sometimes a word or two in her speech will sound like it slightly has an English accent. Mostly when she is either really mad. Hope I helped!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. _**

Obliviate

Chapter 7 Umm…who are you?

He appeared next to an old brick building, judging by the look, it was an apartment building. The wind was blowing around him, blowing his already ruffled hair into a messier look. The fall air was chilled as he saw the colouring on the trees. Where was se?

Draco had popped about one second after him, and wasted no time in scouring around, apparently, Harry had concluded, that he had it in his thick head that Hermione would be waiting in blatant sight with arms open for embrace. Much to Harry's unsuprise, the missing women was no where to be seen. In fact only some people passing by created proof that there was life going on.

"Where is she?" Draco said looking around.

"Not here…did you expect her to be standing here waiting for you?" Harry replied smartly.

Draco didn't say anything; he just looked at him with utter sadness racking his body. His Hermione was gone, not to be found, she disappeared into thin air.

The two looked around for any signs of magic. Harry took out his wand and did a tracer spell for magic. If there was a wand or any form of magic here, he would find it. The buzzer began beeping as Draco raced over towards Harry.

"What have you found?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing…yet." Harry replied following the buzzers beeps.

It lead him and Draco to the door of the apartment building. They looked around and moved to the left as the buzzing began to get more intense and closer together.

"In here?" Harry said puzzled.

"What Potter?" Draco said irritated.

"It says the magic came from the trash can." Harry said trying to figure some things out.

Draco wanted no time looking inside the can, there he found in plain sight exactly what he needed to find.

"What did you find?" Harry asked.

"Her…wand." Draco replied shocked. Harry came closer for an inspection but it was clear that this wand was Hermione's. They both could have recognised it anywhere. Harry saw some dust particles on it and that there were finger marks all over it, she must have just held it in her hand not to long ago.

"How…What…? Why was it in the trash?" Draco stuttered quietly. The look on his face read a mixture of shock and sadness.

"I don't know…did she purposely throw it out? I think she still might be around this area, the wand must have sent sparks when it land in the garbage can because it most likely hasn't been used in the last couple years." Harry concluded.

Draco paused for a second and looked around. How was this possible? He was so close to her, he could feel it, but yet she still seemed so far away.

"Let's look around here for her then, she has to be around here Harry, she just has to!" he said with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah she does, let's go, we'll find her Draco…I know we will." Harry said reassuring himself and Draco as then took off down the muggle sidewalks keeping their eyes peeled for Hermione. Harry pocketed the wand and made sure to keep it safely secured in his coat.

Hermione walked as the cool autumn breeze blew against her already goose-bumped skin, she pulled her jacket tighter around her and crossed her arms and rubbing them as she walked towards the diner to meet Josh and Sam. She smiled and remembered how much fun they had on Friday together. Josh was just the really fun, sweet and sincere guy, whilst Sam was so much fun to hang out with and had Hermione doing fun things and becoming more outgoing and free spirited everyday. Hermione would never be as free spirited as Sam but heck she knew how to have fun.

The sidewalks weren't too crowded, it was a Sunday after all, but there were a fair amount of people around her, more so as she headed into a busier section of the town where the diner was located. She stopped suddenly. Where was the diner again? She couldn't remember; she walked a bit off the sidewalk to allow others to pass while she tried to remember where the diner was.

Harry walked next to Draco looking at his friend's intense expression, which was similar to his own. He could feel it, they were close, something told him, and all the clues were piling up. If they didn't find her today, they at least knew where she most likely lived because of the apartment building where the wand was found. That was their best lead. They could hold a stakeout and wait for Hermione to leave the apartment or to go home then they would finally find her.

Something caught his eye as it moved away from the crowd. Brown bushy hair; he froze. Draco who had kept walking noticed his partner had stopped and walked back to him.

"What is it Potter?" Draco asked perplexed that they had stopped looking from Hermione for a second.

Harry just stared as the bushy haired girl pondered not to far ahead. He saw her turn her head and then saw what he needed to confirm it. The woman turned her head slightly looking around contemplating and there was the face he could recognize anywhere, Hermione.

"Hermione." he breathed.

Draco turned his head immediately to try and find what Harry was looking at, and then he saw her. Hermione, his Hermione. All these years he had searched and there she was.

He sped up his walking with Harry hot on his tail. They eased themselves anxiously through the people and came right to where she was standing.

He reached out a hand to try and get her attention but withdrew it.

"Hermione?" Draco called weakly.

She turned and there she was the most beautiful thing he had seen, her face had aged a bit, but she was just as amazing as he had remembered.

"Umm…yeah?" she replied looking at Harry and himself cautiously.

"Hermione it's been so long!" he cried throwing him at her and embracing her. She gasped and froze and pulled herself away from him looking shocked and frightened.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" she looked at him cautiously. Asking the one question that tore into Draco's heart.

Harry stared at his friend uncertainly. She had changed; there was something different…something wrong.

"Hermione…don't you remember us?" his friend asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? Do you guys work for the newspaper or something?" she asked still wary of them.

"Hermione, don't you remember us from school? Hogwarts? Any of it?" Draco asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said.

"But you must!" he persisted.

Harry just stood there, something was just not right. He needed to end this now. Before something happened.

"I'm sorry miss, you look like a dear friend of ours, unfortunately you must have the same name, which is a very odd coincidence, but we are so sorry…good bye." Harry said dragging Draco away quickly, while uttering a silencing spell on Draco and dragging him reluctantly. They turned the corner and Harry took one last glance at the brunette walking down the road, shaking her head a bit, towards a diner, before he apparated himself and a silently objecting angry Draco with him.

Hermione still shaking her head went over what had just happened. That was weird, she thought. She certainly was surprised…Hermione wasn't a common name, not to mention having someone who looked like her with the same first name. Then there was something the blonde man had said, something about a school called Hogwarts. When that name was mentioned her heart skipped a beat and there was a small flick of recognition in her head before she could think about it the flicker has disappeared and Hogwarts was not familiar, though she did feel a slight pang inside her every time she thought about it.

Not to mention when the blonde man had hugged her something inside her felt warm and like home but then her mind pushed her to realise this was a stranger whom she did not know and she pulled herself away. Not to mention the black haired mans eyes. They were enchanting and she felt a small flicker of something when she looked at them. She remembered his intense and scrutinizing stare, like he was sizing her up unsure.

She entered the diner and glanced around and quickly found the table where Sam and Josh were sitting at. She quickly walked over and said hello and sat down. She pushed the events to the back of her mind as she reeled in her friends chatter and joined them happily.

**_Authors Note: They met! Yay! LOL! Sorry this chapter wasn't to long, it only took up like 4 pages exactly, not including this note in word. Sorry again for the wait but my full explanation is at the top of the page. Hope you all liked it! I know it wasn't too long and it might have been hard to follow…I don't know, I'm still sick so forgive me! I had school work to catch up on as well. I'm only in grade 10 so the pressure is on. Anyway I'd love to have some good reviews!_**


	8. Sulking Never Solves Anything, Ron Does

**_Ok, yeah it's been awhile! But I haven't forgotten all of you! Nor have I forgotten this fic! I've been having kind of an all around writer's block, not to mention my mind is just swamped because I have a Civics exam on Monday! Eek! Also I had two MAJOR projects due just this past week in civics not to mention my other classes and there is just this strain happening. Plus my marks are kind of slipping to the seventies and that's not good, I need an 80 average so I have to pull myself together. Forgive me please. I've responded to some of your AWSOME reviews!_**

**Dracos-naughty-lil-girl- yep it does hurt. I love all the reviews I get from you! But in all seriousness it isn't Hermione's fault, sort of, I mean you could be obliviated right now and not even know it. Then one day someone will walk up to you and your life will be forever changed…lol I'm losing my focus.**

**Queen of Duct Tape- oh not the bubbles of death and doom! I better hurry this thing up. I don't want to be haunted! LOL, thanks for your review**

**Depressed Hermione Malfoy- I'm glad you like my fic and that you had an awesome couple of days! lol!**

**LunaLovegoss- well it was just like a stick of wood, I mean you would probably throw it out too…luckily for her it's in the right hands.**

**J3LLO- I want to thank you for all your helpful criticism, you made me want to write better, you were right about those couple chapters…they were so not up to par with what I usually right, you caught me! Thanks! And yes, I'm glad to be back on track :) Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Que Bonita- problem? Hermione has a problem? Lol, just kidding, but yeah…the real question is not 'what are they going to do about Hermione's problem?' but 'what is Hermione's problem?'…**

**Slytherin Princess05- wow, thanks…I was so shocked when I read this…I'm like Oh My God, I'm getting compliments from collage people! lol! You made my day!**

**Jackie- yes it was funny…it was fun to write too, because I was imagining what I would do if some random person came up and started talking to me…it's weird, but I like to put myself in some characters position if I'm like them…my dad always tells me I'm like Hermione…I'm not as perfect in school as she is…I get around 80-90 average, but it's so much fun. I also suggest, if you like really funny HP fics, you read Prank War…so hilarious I was crying.**

**CareBearErin- I know, so weird…thanks for reviewing…both of my fics.**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!**

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. _**

Obliviate

Chapter 8 Sulking Never Solves Anything…Ron Does!

The last three years, he'd been searching, looking, waiting, hoping, for just one glimpse, one conversation, one kiss from Hermione. He'd spent the better part of three years traveling around the globe as an Auror, but everywhere he went he would look high and low for her. Now he had found her, he'd found his Hermione, and she…she…he couldn't fathom why she didn't seem to know him, but it was eating him inside.

He was currently bound in his office chair, quite uncomfortably he might add, and silencioed. He couldn't really blame Harry for doing this to him. Heck, he would have done it to himself now that he thought about it.

When they had arrived back at the office Harry undid the _Silencio_ he put Draco under back in the muggle realm that's when he started to rant. He had screamed about going back to get her and how Harry was an idiot and how he threatened to apparate out of the office to get her himself. That was when Harry warded the office against apparation, and Draco started throwing hexes at his friend. Harry called for more help and Harry and three other Auror's took Draco down and that was how he ended up like this; in an empty office, bound to a chair, wandless, silenced, and tormented.

Draco didn't understand this. Why couldn't she remember him? It was Hermione; that he knew. He could recognize those eyes anywhere, the hair, the nose, the lips. He was getting ahead of himself. Confound it all, why couldn't she remember him? Was she faking it? No, she was never a really great liar, she would always fidget her hands, bite her lower lip…how he missed those lips. He shook his head. No, I can't think like this, it'll only hurt too much.

Harry sat with Ron Weasley in an extra office talking while Draco was confined in theirs.

"So you really found her?"

"Yeah, we did." Ron beamed at this. Harry shook his head sadly.

"So why isn't she here? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"She…it was…Ron, she didn't know who we were." Harry choked out in disbelief.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked.

"What I mean is…is…she has no idea what Hogwarts is, who we are, she thinks…she thinks she's a muggle." Harry said still in a choked up state.

Ron Weasley sat listening to his friend explain about how he and Draco had left when the scanner alarm went off all the way to the part where he dragged Draco away. Ron was in a state of shock. He remembered Hermione from Hogwarts and had missed her terribly over these last three years. The office walls were his only solace for he let his gaze wander and he was engrossed in deep concentrated thought.

How was it that Hermione didn't remember them? She was the brightest witch of her age; she could cast circles around most older and experienced wizards when she was only in school, even at the age of 11 she had showed enough ability for her to skip ahead into another year. He loved Hermione; she was like his baby sister, like Ginny. When Hermione disappeared it felt like it would if Ginny had left.

His thoughts swayed to Ginny. Ginny had been a complete and udder mess when Hermione had disappeared; she sent owls to find her, stayed awake day and night, she made herself catch so many colds from deprivation of sleep and so much stress. Finely they had gotten her to bed. She was almost as bad as Draco was. At least she would talk to them, Draco isolated himself. He would stay up all night; Ron knew this because Ginny and Draco would stay together as sort of an all night vigil for those unable to sleep. He and Harry had also been sick with worry, however, they knew Hermione wouldn't want them to make themselves sick and they were too busy taking care of Ginny and Draco that they had no time themselves. When they did though it was always her; Ron would lay awake at night wondering about her.

Luna had been a help, she had taken care of Ginny with Harry to try and calm her down. She had helped him take care of Draco as well.

That was when the chaos had started, as if it hadn't already. Voldemort made his presence known again and had started attacking more and more people. The Order tried their hardest to stop him. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Luna were officially sworn in as members; however as Ginny was still in attendance at Hogwarts Dumbledore and his parents, not to mention the rest of the Order, felt that considering that she was still a student and her current state of sadness and sickness that they should wait until next year. Ginny protested but gave in quicker then usual because she was weakened from lack of sleep, food, and was getting colds as common as once every week or two. She was admitted to St. Mungo's a month before school started.

Then the final battle started to approach fast. Ron's eyes found Harry's. It appeared Harry had been in deep thought as well.

"I miss her." he said.

"Me too Ron, me too." Harry sighed.

"How's Draco?"

"He is a mess. Can you blame him? If that was me and Ginny had gone missing, I wouldn't be able to live Ron, and I can't…I can't…" Harry trailed off.

"I know, if that had happened to me and Luna, I wouldn't be able to live either. I'm actually surprised I'm still alive right now actually. It's hard to believe I still can breathe sometimes." Ron said.

"We were so close. What's happened to her?"

"I don't know, but we are going to find out, and fix it." Ron said determinedly.

"I say we got let Malfoy out now, I think he could use a couple drinks…I wouldn't mind some myself." Harry said sighing.

"Yeah, but I'm going to go see Luna and come here again in the morning."

"I'm going home to see Ginny as well, we will figure this out Ron, we will." he said reassuring not only Ron but himself.

"Yeah we will, we'll get our 'Mione back." Ron said smiling sadly.

Hermione lay in her bed snuggled between the sheets. She rolled slightly to the side of her bed to check the time.

10:30

Not bad for going to sleep. Usually she wouldn't even get to her bedroom before 11:30. She rolled back into a snuggled position and allowed sleep to slowly over take her body while the thoughts of today ran in the back of her mind like a movie being replayed over and over again.

_She was lying down in the greenest grass she'd ever seen. She took a breath in and smiled, loving the smell of the outdoor surround her senses. She opened her eyes leisurely and tilted her head backwards slightly to find she was near the base of an oak tree. The sun was shining through the branches which were covered with new green leaves._

_She sat up slowly and was amazed at what she saw. It was an ancient castle. Enormous, huge, humungous, gigantic, so many words couldn't even describe it's amazing enchanting look. She felt drawn towards it. _It feels like home, _she thought to herself._

_She heard footsteps behind her and made to turn around but a pair of hands closed over her eyes. She kept telling herself to whip away and run but she sat there as the person snuggled into her and brought their mouth close to her ear as they kept their hands on her eyes._

"_Guess who?" the person murmured in a deep unnatural voice. She laughed, _why the heck am I laughing? _She asked herself why she was letting this happen, _this must be another dream! This is unlike the others I've had before though._ She heard herself speak as she swayed her body in the person's arms…most certainly a man._

"_Hmm…Ron?" she smiled._

"_No." the voice replied indignantly._

"_Oooo…Harry?" she said as she began to smile even more, though she didn't even know why._

"_No…" the voice said getting irritated._

"_Oh, your that one guy I had sex with two nights ago…um, Kenny something." she smirked as she felt the arms around her tense slightly._

"_You have one more chance before I dump you into the lake." the voice threatened._

"_I think I know who it is…he's really sexy, cute, smart, and a great kisser. Wait, Anthony Goldstein is in the hospital wing," she said. The person moved to pick her up to dump her, "Draco I know it's you I'm just teasing." _

"_So you kissed Goldstein huh?" he asked putting her down. She took his face in but it was blurry, all she could see were these stormy light green-greyish eyes. _

"_Like a year ago…and we didn't even date after, we decided to just be friends." she explained._

"_I think Goldstein is going to spend a bit more time in the hospital wing then he expected to." he said glancing at the hospital._

"_Don't you dare hurt him Draco, I've kissed Ron and Krum, you going to hex them now?" she pointed out._

"_Eventually." he smirked._

"_Come off it, you know I love you." she smiled as she turned to sit back down but he grabbed her hand._

"_You what?" he asked._

"_Oh god, did I just…I don't think I've ever said that to you before have I?" she stammered._

"_No…no you might have forgotten to mention that little point. Wait…you love me?" he asked._

"_Well…yeah…yeah I do Draco." she said shyly stumbling over her words. A wave of emotion came over her, and when you are hit with so much emotion and you have no idea why you have it its very disorienting and can make you distraught. Her mind was flashing with these emotions, yet she was sure none of this showed for some reason, it was like being inside a movie._

_He cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked it with him thumb as he brought his lips to hers in a gentle loving kiss._

"_I love you too 'Mione." he whispered to her._

_Then he pulled her into a more passionate kiss as a wave of emotions flowed through her again; they felt somewhat familiar but yet they were unrecognisable, she couldn't remember feeling this in her life before. _

_He pulled her protectively into his chest with his arms wrapped around her. She felt his chin rest on her head as the wind softly whistled through the leaves and the sun was shining brightly on them._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh…" Hermione groaned as she slammed down the snooze button on her alarm clock. She slowly sat up huddled in her blankets. She sat in bed for a while then got up to get ready for work with the dream still playing in her head.

Harry sipped his coffee thoughtfully with Ron by his side. Both of them were going to do a full out research about Hermione today and find any clues they might have missed. The office was silent and the stress level would be through the roof if measured on a scale. Luckily, for Harry and Ron, Draco had taken the day off sick, which would be reasonably understandable, due to the fact that the love of his life doesn't know who he is.

The untied Draco yesterday after their discussion and to Harry's surprise he was silent. He didn't say barely two words. He told Harry and Ron that he needed to go home to be alone and apparated away. Harry had felt terrible for Draco at that point, more so then he had ever been. Harry and Ron both missed Hermione and loved her like a best friend/ sister. However, Draco was in love with her, so in love that Harry was surprised that Draco kept living everyday. Harry didn't know how he did it, but he had to admire and pity the man.

"Well Ron, I think its best we get started on this." he said putting down his cup and grabbing a thick file. He handed half the pile to Ron and kept half for his self. This would be a long day. After five hours of repeating sentences typed differently to make it sound different, Harry was starting to feel like it was hopeless.

"Hey Harry I'm going to go through the letter files again." Ron said grabbing a bunch of slightly crimpled papers.

"Alright, but don't expect to find much, those papers didn't give away much." he said shuffling through a couple papers in his hands not taking his eyes from the sentences on them.

They were silently working for about another half an hour when Ron hollered out shouting to Harry.

"Oi! Harry!" he called suddenly.

Harry trudged over and saw Ron holding Hermione's letter to Draco. He had gotten his own, and nobody had really wanted to show anyone theirs from her. Ginny had only just showed Harry hers after their quick honeymoon. The Aurors and everyone searching for Hermione decided to try and work off clues from the letters but nothing worked. They gave no detail of her whereabouts. So why was Ron so excited?

"What is it? Ron we've looked at those letters a thousand times, nothings in there." Harry said sadly.

"Read this line here Harry." Ron said.

"Alright- _I will always remember you, in my heart, forever._ Yeah so? It's sweet but how does that help us?" I asked impatiently.

"You thick headed idiot! Look, she says 'in my heart' like she is singling it out. Maybe she only will love him in her heart because she can't remember him in her head!" Ron exclaimed.

"I still don't think I follow you…" I said unclear. What was he on about?

"Harry look carefully at the punctuation. If there was one thing we learned from Hermione was about how different punctuation and phrasing could hint at clues or even show you what the author is writing about, sort of like foreshadowing." Ron explained.

"So you mean her memory of us I gone?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Apparently that is an important aspect. One thing though, is how…" Ron pondered.

"Obliviate, it has to be, remember Lockhart? Something along those lines." Harry finally concluded.

"But one can't perform Obliviate on themselves…someone has to do it, so who would help her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…but we better tell Malfoy this." Harry concluded as he apparated to Draco's with Ron close behind.

**_Authors Note: Alright the guys figured it out…well most of it. It is pretty obvious because of the dream in the first chapter who the person who obliviated Hermione is…I probably should have made it harder to guess…but I had to have some dramatic irony. Hermione had another dream…why is she getting these memories…I don't know but something is happening. Hope you all liked this chapter! Review :)!_**


	9. Don't Do Something Stupid

_**Hello everyone! I updated quick huh? LOL, well this is my apology for not updating sooner. This one is for all my ever so patient reviewers, thank you all! You all rock!**_

"_**Do us a favour, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here, and try not to do anything…stupid." **_

–_**Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean**_

**_Disclaimer: I think you get the point already…_**

Obliviate

Chapter 9 Don't Do Something Stupid

Hermione arrived at work that morning fairly well rested with her coffee in hand. She strolled over to her desk and picked up some papers on a new case her company was working on. She reviewed them while walking through the aisle between offices. She marched towards Josh's office sipping her warm coffee. She felt the heat travel down her throat and was silently thanking whoever discovered coffee.

"'Mione! How's everything?" Josh exclaimed when Hermione opened his door and walked in.

"Great Josh; really tired though. Don't worry though, I've got my coffee. Anyway I brought so of the files on the new case in and I brought you a coffee as well!" she smirked.

"Aw, I hope we aren't working you to hard." Josh said teasingly.

"Nope, actually when I was at school most of my friends came to me and I corrected their homework and I actually took the notes in class and they would just copy them…so you are like a break." she joked as the words spilled from her mouth unknowingly.

"Aw, were they your friends from school in Canada?" he asked.

"What?"

"The friends who made you do all the work?" he repeated.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You just said you had friends who made you take all the notes in class to copy and correct their homework." he said confused.

"No I didn't. I have no idea what you are talking about. Maybe you are hallucinating, here have some coffee, and it'll wake you up before the board meeting. Trust me; you'll need the coffee to keep you awake. There is a reason why they call it a 'bored' meeting" she joked using a play on the words.

"Yeah, coffee sounds good, thanks." he said still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"I better get this coffee to Sam, I'll see you later alright Josh?" Hermione said heading for the door.

"Alright, bye." he said sipping his coffee trying to clear his head.

Ginny Weasley sat at home in her chair reading her favourite muggle book 'Confessions of a Shop-a-holic'. Hermione had recommended it to her during Ginny's 6th year, the year when Hermione had disappeared. Muggle authors, Ginny soon realised, were a lot better then wizard writers. They had better imaginations and stretched far beyond a point of knowing, where as wizards stuck to what they knew, not testing boundaries. Sure, Ginny had taken Muggle Studies, luckily, and understood what most of the things the book mentioned about, but Hermione bought her a dictionary for reference at anytime and more so had it monogrammed just for Ginny.

Ginny looked down at her stomach. She was going to tell Harry yesterday, she really was. Then he told her about Hermione, and she had forgotten. They had found her. They had spoken with her. However, by the tone in Harry's voice Ginny knew it was too good to be true. Hermione didn't know who they were; she didn't recognise them at all. Ginny's heart had plummeted again. She had lost her best friend three years ago, her first actual friend who was a girl. Not her brothers, not Harry, not Colin, Dean, or Denis, but a girl. Yes she had Luna, Parvati, Padma, Lavender and the others, but she and Hermione had a special connection. They were like sisters. Ginny had confided in Hermione about Harry and Hermione had helped her move on until Harry _finally_ realised it.

Harry had picked up a copy of the paper Hermione's picture was in for Ginny. It was quite weird how the pictures didn't move but Ginny didn't care. When she saw Hermione she smiled. Even though it was just black and white it was still her best friend. She had changed a bit, but not much since she had last seen her. She was a business woman and looked the part. Her hair was more tamed a bit, and now looked very pretty.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore; she had to go see Draco. She needed to talk with him, confide with him. They hadn't talked together like that in the longest time; they now had a special bond formed that nothing could break. It was almost like what Harry and Ron had with Hermione. Harry had to be the strong one managing me and Draco together when Hermione ran off. Luna took care of Ron and so did the members of the order, everyone had been distraught but they let us have our cries. Harry blamed himself sometimes, Ginny knew this, and he would talk in his sleep. He would say 'Hermione I'm so sorry" "All my fault" "Please come back". It had to do with the fact that the guys didn't want me, Hermione, or Luna fighting in the last battle. Hermione was appalled and got very mad at them saying she could handle it. I had just told them where to shove it and that I would be there and if I wasn't told about when it was happening that whoever survived through it would be dead when I saw them.

Everything from there was jumbled up and many things happened that I didn't understand. All I knew was that I missed her and Draco and I clung to each other for comfort. Harry wasn't worried about us getting close, Draco was still in love with Hermione and I loved Harry. We just needed someone to understand. Harry and Ron did understand, but Draco needed someone and I was the closest one to him, I had accepted their relationship before Harry and Ron did. They really were perfect together.

Ginny stood up a walked towards her fireplace. Dipping her hand in the tray she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"The Dragon's Flat" she spoke tossing the powder to the ground in the fire place. The flames dissolved her and she landed in Draco's Flat.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Draco asked surprised when he saw her.

Ginny didn't talk she just flung her arms around him.

"Harry told me, I'm so sorry." she said.

"Don't be, I'm done, with this and with her. She has a great life, something in there she wanted that I couldn't give her." he said pushing Ginny off him and walking back to his chair and sitting down.

Ginny looked at Draco for the first time, actually taking in his appearance. His face was place and his eyes defeated. A permanent frown was etched on his face. His hair was messed up and he was still in his work robes. Probably hasn't changed since he saw her, Ginny thought sadly.

She was about to say something when two figures popped into Draco's flat. Harry and Ron!

"Harry? Ron? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"We have some important things to tell you Draco, Ginny why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I came to see how Draco was doing, we haven't talked in ages." Ginny explained looking sadly at Draco.

"It's alright, Harry, Ron, thank you for searching but its over I've given up, she clearly put a lot of thought into this. Ginny, thanks for your concern but I'm fine, I've gotten over it, and you should too." Draco said not looking at them directly.

"If you really didn't care then you wouldn't be mopping around here, you'd be at work, acting like nothings happened. You wouldn't look sad, and also you would get another girlfriend." Ginny pointed out.

"Is that what you want? It's not that easy!" Draco said.

"See you still care, anyway why don't we listen to what Ron and Harry want to tell us." Ginny said sitting herself down on the couch next to the armchair Draco was occupying.

Harry sat himself down next to Ginny and Ron sat in the armchair across Draco. I hope he takes this alright, Harry thought to himself.

"Well you see Draco, Ron and me were going through her letters that she sent to each of us, and then we were going through yours and Ron found something that might be some help." he began.

"Well what is it?" Ginny asked impatiently. Harry glanced at his wife, and sighed, he kept going over it again in his head. If Ginny had ever left him, he would be so distraught. He couldn't resist putting his arms possessively around her and kissing the top of her head. He was just so lucky.

"I know Harry, I love you, and I won't ever leave you." she whispered so only he could hear. He smiled sadly and turned to Ron who was just about to explain what they had found out.

Ron explained the letter and about her memory to Draco and Ginny and about their suspicions to what happened.

"So…she's been Obliviated?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but we think we can remove it, we just have to figure out who cast it." Harry said.

"So…who cast it?" Ginny asked.

"We don't know…" Ron said.

Draco remained silent during the whole discussion. He watched them discuss it, trying to ask him what he thought, but he gave simple answers and returned to his thoughts. Ginny must have noticed this because she told Harry and Ron to go back to work and she would sort some things out and they should keep searching.

"See you then Draco." Ron said.

"I'll see you at home Gin, don't wait up too late though." Harry said kissing Ginny.

"Now off to work you two." Ginny said.

Harry and Ron both apparated out of Draco's flat leaving Ginny with Draco sitting on the couch. He sighed knowing that she was about to berate him for what he had said earlier. He stood up and grabbed a glass and poured some firewhiskey in it, he offered some to Ginny but she shook her head.

"So that's it then? That's what the supreme Mr. Malfoy is going to do? Sit around drinking firewhiskey?" Ginny questioned.

He looked at her, he knew she missed Hermione as much as he did, not in the same way but still, and he knew that he couldn't give up. He thought it might take away the pain but it wouldn't. He needed to get Hermione just some how some way.

Ginny watched the play of emotions on his face. She got scared slightly when she saw the look of determination on his face. He seemed so entirely lost.

He stood up and walked towards Ginny.

"Listen, go back to your home, I've got something to do." he said turning away.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked.

"I've got something I need to do."

She grabbed his arm and made him look her in the eye.

"Listen to me, this is very important, just try not to do something stupid." she told him.

He didn't give an answer as he disapparted out of the room.

Ginny sighed as she floo'd back to her and Harry's home. Please don't let him do anything stupid….please, please, please, she thought to herself.

Hermione was walking towards her apartment building. She was in heaven, she loved her job and he friends were the best. She had a little crush on Josh. She laughed to herself. A crush, she couldn't ever remember having a crush or attraction to any man of the opposite sex, except movie stars, but they didn't count. She thought about what Sam was saying to her before. Maybe he likes me too. She knew she was very inexperienced with men. She never had a boyfriend, she had only kissed two boys, but she was seven and it was an experiment in front of her friends to see if guys in fact had cooties and she had drawn the short straw. Also her second time was when she was 9 and Peter Mills said he liked her but they decided to be friends, her idea; so none of those were a 'real' kiss. Maybe, if we took things slow, it will turn into something wonderful.

She started walking past an alley way when all of a sudden a noise sounded from across the street. She turned with her back to the alley and saw a trashcan had fallen over. She went to continue home when a pair of arms grabbed her.

She struggled and cried out but no sound came from her mouth, then everything went black.

**_Authors Note: Ooooo…cliffie! Ha-ha I love being evil. Well I decided to finish this off before going to study for my civics exam, which happens to be tomorrow, so I'll make this short. Hope you guys liked it, I'll update as soon as I can! Please review! They make my day, and make me update faster:)_**


	10. Plans

**_Hey people! Sorry about the lack of updates. DID EVERYONE SEE GOBLET OF FIRE? OMG! It rocked! Lol Kathryn L! Oh, that cliff hanger was mean…wasn't it? LOL! Anyway…never fear, the next chapter is here. OMG, I rhymed, wow…I feel special. Anyways… what's new? Well sorry about the delay…as penance I'll write comments to your comments. Actually it's fun doing that…so onward with the story!_**

_**Jazzy- Aw….HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! This story is dedicated 2 u! Thanks for telling me my writing is good…I love that because I want to be a writer some day. :)**_

**_vampchica34567- lol, just breathe. I fully apologize for making you all wait this long. I promise during the holidays I'll be updating like practically daily :) Something to look forward to. _**

**_curlyque- it stopped then because I love to torture you all! _**

**_Love-is-Everything- yep and proud of it! LOL! Thanks for your review!_**

**_Waterfade- I love being lucky! I wish I had some Felix Felicas (I'm not sure I spelt that right), if you read the sixth book, you'll know what that is! thanks for reviewing:)_**

**_Queen of Duct Tape- yeah she did…but since when does a man listen to a woman about matters like that? mutters idiots….no offence to the men out there. LOL! Not the cheese-its of terror! Ugh. I don't care what anyone says, Febreeze does not smell as good as they make it seem during the commercials! It's like they are getting high off it! LOL!_**

**_slytherin princess 05- apparently so are a lot of people. I don't want you to die, so I better post this quick!_**

**_queeneyZ- yeah, I decided to make a Ginny/ Draco comfort system. You know Ron and Harry had each other but Ginny may have had Harry but Draco had no one. I thought it would be sweet. Also…Hermione does feel that small gap…remember, if you look back to where they meet and Draco hugs her, she says it was weird but it felt like home. Subtle hints, don't worry, more to come! I'm so evil…he he. _**

**_vampiredveela- thanks! Well…it's nice to know that I'm doing an alright job. I'm experimenting with my writing for this story. I thought it would be fun. And I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. I've been writing since like kindergarten…not stories like this mind you, but I've always had an overactive imagination and sense for adventure. I think I was born to do something along the lines of writing, acting, or directing :)_**

**_liz- I know, lots of people are hoping that. I know everyone is waiting for her memory to come back…but I think it may be awhile. Also nothing good can come when they find out that Snape did it! _**

**_Secret Thought- yeah I know, I get carried away sometimes. I just like to add extreme detail. My teachers used to be mad when they assigned a five page story and I'd make mine at least 15. I love details and I love writing stories._**

**_CareBearErin- part of me too…alas, the world doesn't always happen they way we want. I actually debated it not being Draco…I love the Ginny and Draco thing as well…well of course I like it, but I'm glad you and many others do too. Also I thought it would be simply hilarious if she starts slipping things like that out. Then her mind will erase it. Just wait…_**

**_Lymaris- yes I know, another cliff hanger….don't you just love those. I wonder where the expression came from. It sounds dangerous…maybe it means it's like leaving your viewing audience hanging off a cliff waiting. I don't want you guys hanging from cliffs! OMG! I'll save you guys! Must type faster. Throws down rope (chapter). _**

**_An Unsanitary Dream.- gotta love that tension._**

**_niqniq9292- as cruel as J.K? Wow, that's quite a comparison. I'm only making you wait a week or two….while she's making us wait like two years…I wish I had the power to be as cruel as J.K…I wish Harry Potter were mine…actually I'd rather had Draco Malfoy :)_**

**_F-chan1- yeah…I do know...sing song voice and I'm not going to tell you:P_**

**_Disclaimer: I own all! Excluding everything copyrighted in the world._**

Obliviate

Chapter 10 Plans and Dates

Hermione began to open her eyes. She had just regained consciousness and hadn't yet regained mobility of her body. She could hear nervous and angry whispers around her. She closed them as the light was too much for her to take right then. Taking a moment to think about what had happened she remembered what had happened on the street. The man, and she was kidnapped, she had blacked out. She forced her eyes to open and cringed at the amount of light entering her pupils.

She noticed that she apparently was in a bed, sheets were pulled over her. She immediately started freaking out more about being in a bed, she felt her clothes on her, minus her coat, and immediately relaxed a bit. That was when the whispers stopped.

A red haired woman who looked around her own age appeared over her with a worried face.

"You're awake! That's good. How are you feeling?" she asked.

She cowered away slightly, her eyes adjusting to the light; there was a familiar blonde boy in the room; deciding to answer she started to speak. She knew that if this was a hostage situation, she would need to be calm and listen to them.

"Uh…a bit sore, but who are you?" she asked gripping the covers tight.

"Oh, umm…don't you remember?" the girl stuttered peculiarly.

"Remember what?" she asked, eyeing the blonde man who then began to talk.

"That man, I don't know who he was. He grabbed you. My friend and I friend saw him carrying you. You looked limp and we figured that something just wasn't right. So we followed him and it turned out our suspicions were right…well, you don't need to know the details, but your safe now." he said softly walking over and sitting delicately on the bed beside her.

She was slightly uncomfortable by his advance but tried not to flinch. She still was scared; she didn't know where she was, or who they were. She still decided they seemed nice enough, but was still wary.

"I don't remember, but who are you?" she asked.

"Well…I'm Ginny and this…" she started.

"I'm Draco." he smiled sadly.

"I'm…I'm Hermione. Have we met before?" she asked.

Draco looked like he was about to say something when Ginny interrupted.

"No, I don't believe we have."

"I…it's just. You remind me of someone." she said. They both suddenly looked very hopeful.

"Who?" Draco asks quietly.

"I don't know someone I've never met. I just, feel like…well, never mind. Can I go home?" she questioned, deciding to see if their story was real.

"Yes, we just took you to my house. My husband isn't home yet, but we wanted to make sure you were okay." Ginny supplied.

"Thank you both, um…where am I anyway?"

"My house," Ginny supplied, "About 3 blocks from where we found you."

"Oh…alright, thank you. I think I'll just go home then." Hermione said awkwardly. The two looked at each other and Ginny spoke.

"How about we go get some…coffee? Our treat, it'll make you feel better." she supplied.

"Oh…um, I really ought to be getting back though. I've got a deadline and stuff. We can take a …rain check though." Hermione replied; she didn't know why she said yes to these strangers, it just felt normal.

"Alright, we'll exchange umm…felly tone numbers." Draco stumbled.

She looked at him oddly. Felly tone? What was a felly tone? Did he mean telephone?

"I mean…telephone, sorry, stuttered a bit" he said nervously.

After they exchanged really awkward good byes and numbers Hermione took off down for her apartment. She let her feet take her in a speed walk as she neared her apartment. She ran up the stairs and walked into her living room and locked the door. Flopping down on the chair in her living room Hermione let out a huge breath. She didn't know why, but those people, she knew them, or they knew her. Something just didn't' feel right; she walked to her room and got ready for bed not bothering to feed her protesting stomach. She just needed sleep.

"YOU PRAT!" she screamed.

He turned to look at the woman who had suddenly just turned into a figment from his nightmares.

"You selfish, arrogant, idiotic jerk!" She walked over to him and hit him over the head with her book.

"I tell you not to do anything stupid and what do you do?" she snarled.

He remained silent.

"Answer me you idiot!"

"I…um…"

"YOU DID SOMETHING STUPID!" she ranted.

He hung his head after nodding slightly. Ginny, despite her compassion and sweet understanding side, could be very, very scary when she so chose. This was one of those times, Draco knew he should say as little as possible and wait for Potter or Weasley, or anyone to show up and save him before she bat bogey hexed him, she had developed a nasty taste for that curse, to his displeasure.

"Now what are you going to do huh? What do you think Harry will do when he finds out? Or Ron? Or even Dumbledore? You think I'm bad now, oh just you wait!" Ginny shrieked.

Oh, darn it, he had forgotten about Potter and Weasley. They would murder him, not to mention all the other Weasley's would go on a Draco hunt.

"Now why don't you tell me your plan? That is if you have one!" she glared.

"I actually…" he started, instantly regretting that he spoke.

"You actually think you can make her remember you? It take powerful, powerful magic! Very powerful! You think you could do that? Huh?"

"We just have to find…"

"The caster? Ha! If the person is someone we know then they were most likely a death eater! Nobody who knew Hermione would do that, and she wouldn't pick just anyone to do it to her!" Ginny stated indignantly.

"What makes you think she did this to herself?" he yelled out in a rage.

"She ran away Draco! The notes! You have to accept that she did chose to do this to herself. Do you have any idea how hard it will be to do this?" she said her voice slowly turning into a trembling whisper.

"She…she…she wouldn't. It's Hermione…she…she …" he stuttered.

"She did Draco. I don't know why, but she did." Ginny said looking into his eyes.

"I need her Gin, I just…miss her so, so much." he said shaking his head in his hands.

"I know; I do too," Ginny said throwing her arms around Draco and burying her face into his shoulder, "so, so much."

He could feel her tears drenching his shoulder. Ginny was his source of comfort, his best girl friend. She understood everything. Then he knew, she was mad at him because she understood why he did it, she was mad because she wanted to do it too. He wrapped his arms around her and then pulled her to look him in the face.

"Listen, I have a plan. I may be stupid, and everything you said, but I'm an idiot in love and one who has a plan."

He dragged her over to his couch, handed her a tissue and began telling her his plan.

Harry sat dumbfounded on his bed, he looked up at his wife who had just explained what had happened to her today and he was very conflicted. He didn't know whether to be mad or depressed, or even excited.

"Ginny, this is crazy!" he concluded.

"No, no. Don't you see? It's brilliant. I can't believe Draco thought it up but it will work." Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"How? You think she will just instantly love him?" he asked.

"No, we would have to work on it of course, but you weren't there Harry. I could tell. There was something, some recognition when she saw us. She remembers a little. It's only a matter of time before she gets her memory back. We will find the caster and he'll set her straight, then you all can beat him to a bloody pulp, by the way I get first dips after Draco. It will work out, and until then Draco just has to work him magic." she smiled and got into bed.

Harry rolled over and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and brought her into a cuddle. They slowly began to slip into sleep, when Harry thought he felt her fall to sleep he whispered in her ear.

"Ginny, promise me that you'll never leave me. I love you to much, I couldn't bare it." he kissed her forehead and cuddled into her when he heard her whisper softly.

"I never will leave you, never. I love you Harry."

He smiled and cuddled into her and they fell asleep.

_She was strolling around the castle looking for Harry, Ron or Ginny. She had just gotten back from her rooms after changing into warmer clothing. Whoever had said that November was a great month clearly never had been to Europe. Perhaps they lived in Mexico or something._

_After wandering around for a short while she gave up and decided to go look for an interesting read in the library. She made her was to the library. She didn't know why these thoughts were flying through her head, or why her feet seemed to be out of her control. However, just like he last dream, she had learned it would be best to take a seat and just watch what happened. Although, she didn't appreciate those emotion rushes._

_She, or her dream as it would seem, decided to peruse through the many rows of bookshelves. She heard someone in the back and wondered who it could be. Having been, apparently, to this place before she somehow knew that hardly anyone besides herself or the librarian would come back here. _

_She turned her head around the corner and saw a blonde haired boy who looked around 16. She walked over to where he was sitting, his hands face palmed, and sitting against the bookshelves. He didn't appear to be crying, just breathing heavily. All her thoughts told her to turn around and leave, however she stayed in her spot. When he suddenly looked up._

"_What do you want Mudblood?" he asked. She didn't know why, but the name make her insides twist. _

"_Nothing, just looking for books to read, it's a free library." she stated._

"_Well, go away, just leave." _

"_Why? What's wrong?" she asked._

"_Nothing, now go!" he yelled._

"_Fine!" she said loudly. She turned to march but he grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. He had quickly gotten off the floor in a matter of seconds, she had no idea how he had caught her so fast._

"_Don't tell anyone what you saw!" he threatened._

_She looked him defiantly in his eyes, she could see his anger but something there was deeper. Sorrow, sadness. She suddenly felt compassion for him._

"_I won't." she promised sincerely, turning to walked away. He stood there dumbfounded at her willingness to give in._

_She turned to disappear giving him one look over before rounding corner as a flurry of emotions ranging from anger to disbelief to sorrow enveloped her._

Hermione snapped open her eyes, immediately shutting them from the daylight. She frowned remembering the dream as it slowly slipped from her mind, blurring everything as she tried to grasp the thoughts before they got away.

Sitting up in bed and regrettably removing herself from her warm sheets she went to take a shower.

"He did what?" Ron Weasley exclaimed. He was standing inside his office with Harry and was just about to take a sip of coffee when Harry had told him what had conspired with Draco, Ginny, and, to his disbelief, Hermione as well.

"Keep your bloody voice down." Harry hissed at him.

"How…what is he going to do?" Ron asked, still shocked.

"Alright, but this is his plan, what Ginny told me of it anyway," Harry began, "He is going to take her out for coffee or whatever and then he is going to keep asking her out and to come hang out with him and us, hopefully this helps her remember…and…"

"And?" Ron asked.

Harry looked reluctant to tell Ron the rest. Ron knew he was protective of Hermione; he had a reason to be. She was like his sister, Harry's too, but Ron cared about Hermione very much and sometimes let his emotions get the better of him. He remembered the day when she had started dating Draco.

"_You can't date him! He's got you under a spell Hermione! Don't you see?" he yelled._

"_Ron," she said in a high pitched scratchy voice, tears falling from her face, "You have to let me live my own life!"_

"_You can't! He's using you Hermione, to get to Harry. You know he is buddies with Voldemort!" he said gripping her arms and shaking her trying to get some sense into her. _

"_Ron you ruin everything! I won't let you ruin this!" she said and ran off._

Yes, he had remembered, and he accepted it over time. Harry had tried to hex Draco, but that was different.

"Well…" Harry started.

"Just tell me."

"He is…he's going to try and make her fall in love with him…again." Harry said exhaling.

"What are we going to do?" Ron said trying to remain clam, putting himself in Draco's shoes, a place where he hated to put himself.

"I don't know Ron. I guess we will have to wait and see." Harry said walking to his seat and sitting down. Ron took another sip of coffee, everything had changed, and he wished Hermione could have been there.

Hermione called a taxi from then on to take her home from work. It was getting cold now anyway, she wouldn't want to walk anyway, plus it was safer. It had been three days since the infamous kidnapping. She had told Sam and Josh everything. They couldn't believe it and were so happy that she was alright. Sam cried and threw her arms around Hermione, a first for Sam, according to Josh. The reality of what had happened hit Hermione hard as well and broke down into Sam's arms, she was so happy she was alright.

Hermione walked up to her apartment and put her coat away. Letting herself fall backwards onto the warm couch she grabbed a blanket that was off to the side and wrapped it around her. She shuffled around looking for the remote and turned on the television.

After about an hour of mindless television, that was sorely needed, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi? Hermione?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes…who is this?" she questioned.

"It's me Draco."

**_Authors Note: Ooooo…cliffie! Ha-ha I love being evil. Well I decided to finish this off before going to study for my civics exam, which happens to be tomorrow, so I'll make this short. Hope you guys liked it, I'll update as soon as I can! Please review! They make my day, and make me update faster:)_**

_**Here's a look from the next chapter…unofficially called "It's a Date"**_

"Are you sure this isn't spying?" Harry asked his wife, who distantly had the same look Fred and George had when they were up to no good plastered on her face.

"No…but I don't care." she stated as they walked carefully under the cloak.

"Didn't he tell us not to spy?" he asked, regretting the question. Rule #1 to all men: The woman is ALWAYS right. Rule #2: if she is wrong refer to rule #1.

"Yes…and I told him not to be stupid." she stated.

"Now that's not fair." he stated.

"Why not?"

"He can't help being stupid." he stated.

Ginny pushed him over and they both fell to the ground with a yelp.

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco.

"Did you hear something?" she asked.

He turned and glared where the noise had come from.

"Just invisible idiots." he stated.

She looked at him confused but he just grinned at her and they kept walking.

_**That's the end of the preview for the next chapter… Review!**_


	11. It's a Date

**_Hey people! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that this took forever. Really I am! I had semi and parties and those aren't excuses. My teachers have been piling on project after project and test after test before the Christmas holidays. My parents are on my case about doing my work before writing. They threatened to lock me off the computer if its not homework. So I'm doing it while they are out. Anyway, on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I own all! Excluding everything copyrighted in the world._**

Obliviate

Chapter 11 It's A Date

"It's Draco."

She froze for a second, Draco who? Then it came back to her; the man who had helped save her.

"Oh, hey Draco, hi." she said happily.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you were up to take that rain check tomorrow, say around 6:00?" he asked hopefully.

She paused. Did she really want to go out with this man who she didn't know? He saved your life, a voice in the back of her head told her. Then again, he is a complete stranger. She hardly remembered what he looked like, his face was distorted in her mind, but no one could have expected her to remember details in that kind of a situation.

"Um, sure. Where do you want to meet?" she said in a cheery voice that she hoped didn't sound fake.

"Angel Garden Restaurant. It's reserved under the name Malfoy" he answered.

"Great," she smiled into the phone, "I'll see you then."

"Alright, I'll see you Hermione."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone Hermione checked the clock and saw it was 4:45. She needed to start to get ready for supper.

Draco heard her hang up and just before he put down the phone he whispered into the phone

"I love you."

"Harry? I are you sure this is a good idea?" questioned Ginny.

"Of course it will work Gin, it never has failed me once!" he persisted.

Ginny shook her head and took in the sight before her; her husband stood there with his invisibility cloak in his hand and looked as giddy as a school boy about to sneak into Hogsmeade.

"Draco won't like it." Ginny admonished.

"Yeah, well, when did we ever care what other people liked?" he asked putting down his cloak and walking over to her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and briefly kissed him. She tried to break away when he tightened his hold on her and leaned down to kiss her again. She moved her arm to his chest and gently pushed him back.

"Slow down there, we have a date to watch over." she smiled.

"They can watch themselves." he whined.

She laughed at him and walked out of the room and he trailed grumpily behind her after grabbing the cloak. She grabbed her coat and mitts and saw Harry grudgingly getting ready with a disappointed scowl on his face. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand in hers and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"I'll make it up to you later." she smirked.

Needless to say Harry was a beaming happy man as the couple left the house and headed off to the restaurant where their friends would be dining.

Hermione walked nervously into the surprisingly elegant restaurant. She felt very out of place; it seemed that this restaurant was the place to dine among the rich and successful. She secretly found herself hoping that she would one day become rich enough to dine in places of this sort later on in life. If she continued consistently with her amazing work perhaps one day she would.

She walked up to the man at the desk and he looked up at her with eyes that confirmed what she had been thinking. She most defiantly was out of place.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, um, I was…well I…I'm here under the reservation for Malfoy." she stammered out.

"Malfoy?" he asked suspiciously, "ah, yes, yes, the Malfoy party for two. He is already at the table; allow Tyler to show you to your table. Tyler! Please show Miss…" he looked at her questioningly.

"Miss Granger." she told him.

"Miss Granger. Please escort Miss Granger to the Malfoy table tonight." he told the man next to him.

Hermione looked at Tyler and immediately found herself attracted to him. His dark blue eyes were so blue she could drown in them and his brown hair ruffled up his head not too messy but not neat which gave him a natural look of gorgeousness.

"Hi, I'm Tyler."

"I'm Hermione." she swooned slightly.

"Allow me to take your coat." he smiled at her. Oh God, Hermione thought when he smiled, he is gorgeous! She gave him her coat and saw him quickly sent an appreciative glance at her. She was in a pink off the shoulder sweater and her fancy dark jeans that complemented her shape fairly well in her opinion. She had her hair in a messy bun and her bangs framed the right side of her face.

"Please let me escort you to your table, Hermione." he grinned again.

She smiled and allowed him to lead her to the table.

Hermione followed him to her table where she saw the faintly familiar tuff of blonde hair sitting down looking at his watch nervously. He looked up when he noticed them coming and she saw his eyes light up with such intense joy it nearly overwhelmed her, not just because when he saw her he was so excited but her heart leaped up into her throat and a strange feeling came over her that she could not remember ever feeling before. However, it was strangely familiar. She forgot all about Tyler and gazed into Draco's greenish-grey eyes and became lost in their surprising warmth.

Draco had arrived at 5:45, which was a quarter of an hour earlier then they were to meet. Yes, he was anxious. No one could blame him. Hermione had been missing from his life for what seemed like eternity and now that he had found her, he wanted to spend every waking moment with her.

The fates, however, were not so kind to him. He was once told that love was a complex emotion. He grew up as a child with little love or need for love. It was, to him, a worthless emotion that got in the way. Now he knew why everyone told him that love hurts; but if he ever was given the chance to not feel like this and forget the love he felt he knew he would turn them down flat.

He checked his watch yet again. It was five after; where was she? The Hermione he knew was not always on time, she had her little late quirks like any girl would, yet he was quite anxious and wondered if she was not going to show up at all. He then felt that 6th sense feeling that someone was watching him and he raised his head and his eyes met with Hermione glowing brown orbs. He felt himself automatically beam and took in her appearance. She looked amazing. His eyes locked with hers again and he saw a flicker in them that gave him some hope that she might remember him.

"Allow me, Hermione" said her escort.

Draco turned his head and watched as the man eyed Hermione, his Hermione. He knew that look ad he didn't like it.

"Thank you Tyler." she smiled.

His anger was beginning to boil over; this man had enough nerve to flirt with his girl, and she was flirting back. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt something jab him in the ribs. He closed his mouth and held in his moan of pain.

What was that, he wondered. He subconsciously rubbed his side and looked up at Hermione who watched the escort walk away.

"You found the place alright?" he asked to call himself to her attention once more.

"Yes, my friend Josh told me where it was." she said smiling.

The maître d' came and took their orders for dinner. He decided it was best to begin small talk.

"So what brought you to England?" he asked her.

"Well, I was originally from England, it's quite funny actually. I can't remember ever living here. Anyway, my job required me to move here for our other location so I accepted. I thought a change would do me some good. Toronto was getting dull anyway. My friends were into the whole clubbing, drinking, and dating a new guy every month kind of scene. I didn't mind it too much, but they went out all the time. The people here are pretty nice though." she told him.

They talked forever about jobs, England, their interests and so much more. I was hard for Draco not to mention anything about magic. It made up most of who he was, but he knew with Hermione magic couldn't come into the picture. Not just yet, anyway.

They finished their meal and they saw the time was only 8:00; that when Draco decided to work in phase two of his plan.

"Would you like to take a walk in the park? I know a great one." he smiled.

"It's so cold out though, it's snowing. It's December." she fretted.

"Don't worry. Trust me." he told Hermione, willing her to say yes.

"Alright." she said giving a small smile.

He hauled them a cab and allowed her to get in first.

"Alexandra Park." he told the driver.

The cab ride there was mostly silent Hermione sat in the cab and contemplated about the attraction she felt towards Draco. He was a great guy, despite the circumstances they met under. She turned her head and gave him a slight smile and to her enjoyment he looked quite shocked but enormously happy.

They arrived at the park and she immediately was mesmerised. She loved going through parks and looking at the flowers and trees; everything was just so beautiful and natural. Toronto didn't have gardens at all; you at to travel out of town for that. None could compare to the one she was looking at right now. It was so immensely beautiful. She gazed in wonder.

"Its beautiful." she breathed

"Yeah, let's go for that walk." he winked at her and started walking fast. She had to jog to catch up with him but she finally managed to catch up to him. Noticing his hand hanging limply by his side Hermione lightly brushed her hand next to his and he looked at her questioningly; and seeing her smile he casually grabbed her hand in his and continued to walk on discussing whatever they wanted.

Hermione was surprised to find out how easily she could talk to him and Draco with her. She found herself telling him about her parents being dead; he told her that his parents left him when he was only a teenager.

Harry and Ginny were silently following Hermione and Draco under the invisibility cloak, taking in the conversation ahead of them. Ginny nudged Harry when she saw them hold hands; from which he now was sure to have a bruise.

"It's cold." Ginny complained.

"You should have dressed warmer." Harry told her.

"I'm wearing like fifteen layers." she countered.

"Alright, here." Harry said as he cast a warming charm on himself and Ginny.

"Thanks." she said giving his hand a squeeze.

"You know what Draco? It's December and I'm barely even cold. It's so strange. I should be freezing." Hermione said.

"Yeah, maybe it's because there is hardly any wind." he replied.

"Maybe."

"Looks like Draco thought of it before I did." Harry concluded.

"Yeah, like how he told us not to come and spy when he told us about the date." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he said it before I even thought about spying." Harry stated.

"He's just quick like that, he thinks ahead, is very cunning, and carefully manipulates things to work out in his favour, such the Slytherin." Ginny sighed.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Harry glared.

"Maybe it is, because Slytherins at least have subtlety." Ginny teased.

"I'm going to ignore that and pretend that you didn't say anything." he declared.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Ginny giggled.

"You help me sleep at night." Harry announced.

"Men." muttered Ginny under her breath. Ginny looked towards Draco and Hermione once more and distinctly saw Draco heading in the way towards the skating rink. Perfect, she thought.

"Are you sure this isn't spying?" Harry asked his wife, who distantly had the same look Fred and George had when they were up to no good plastered on her face.

"No…but I don't care." she stated as they walked carefully under the cloak.

"Didn't he tell us not to spy?" he asked, regretting the question. Rule #1 to all men: The woman is ALWAYS right. Rule #2: if she is wrong refer to rule #1.

"Yes…and I told him not to be stupid, and what did he do? He kidnapped Hermione." she stated.

"Now that's not fair." he stated.

"Why not?"

"He can't help being stupid." he stated.

Ginny pushed him over and they both fell to the ground with a yelp.

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco.

"Did you hear something?" she asked.

He turned and glared where the noise had come from.

"Just invisible idiots." he stated.

She looked at him confused but he just grinned at her and they kept walking.

"Can you skate?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Not very well, I'm alright." she admitted.

"Let's go for a skate." he decided dragging her over to the skate rental shack in the park.

They got their skates and headed towards the rink. Draco immediately went onto the ice and he remembered the time when Hermione had pressured him into skating.

"_Come on Draco! You know you want to!" she shouted from the lake._

"_I've never had the inclination nor need to ever do this thing you call skating!" he yelled back at her._

"_You just need some persuasion that's all. If this friendship is going to work out, you have to try new things! Now get your spoiled butt out on this ice!" she declared skating up to him._

"_I don't think so." he stated stubbornly._

"_Fine, Harry and Ron did it though. I guess your just not as brave as they are, or your just to chicken to do anything new." she teased him._

"_Fine, I'll show you. Now help me get these damn things on." he grunted._

_She helped him with the skates and slowly led him out on to the ice and showed him how to work his feet._

_He fell on his butt now less then five times and every time he did he glared daggers at Hermione. She just kept laughing at him and told him he'd get better with time. Muttering under his breath he slowly became accustomed to the gliding feeling and began to skate faster._

_He skated his way towards Hermione and grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear._

"_You should have been sorted into Slytherin you conniving witch." he told her._

_She turned around, facing him and began to skate backwards._

"_Yeah, well what can I say," she teased, "Bet you can't catch me!"_

_She skated away and he sped after her. It took him forever but soon he took shortcuts to where she was skating to and finally he caught her. She tripped over his feet and fell down bringing him with her._

_They both sat on the ice looking at each other silently for a few moments before she stood up and helped him to his feet._

"_See? I told you this was fun." she said barely above a whisper. _

"_Yeah, um…er…th…thanks…I guess." he stumbled out._

_She smiled at him as he felt his face begin to move closer on its own accord._

"_Hermione, I'm going to do something incredibly stupid." he murmured getting closer._

_She looked at him confused for a second then he felt his lips connect with hers. He did not know how long they stayed there on that ice; their lips barely touching, but it was magical. He looked into her eyes and saw her faintly smile as she gave a small shiver._

"_It's cold we better go in." he said._

"_Yeah." she breathed._

_They skated to the end of the lake hand in hand and walked into the castle hands still intertwined._

He held her hand as they both skated out into the rink. She glided next to him, stumbling occasionally. She wasn't a great skater; she was alright though, he was just happy she was next to him.

They skated on the rink for ages as Harry and Ginny watched from the sidelines.

"Isn't it romantic Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Actually, it's quite dull. Like those corny girl movies that you always make me watch." Harry muttered,

Ginny checked her watch and saw that it was 10:30.

"They should be leaving anyway."

After finally getting of the ice they walked to the Glory Fountain and sat next to it. Hermione checked her watch and saw how late it was.

"I'd better be getting home soon," she told him sadly, "I have work tomorrow unfortunately."

"Yeah, I'll hail you a cab." he frowned.

"I had a great time tonight. I haven't skated in ages." she told him smiling.

He smiled at her and looked deep into her beautiful honey brown eyes. I could melt in those eyes, he thought to himself.

She leaned in closer to him and their lips met briefly. He remembered how her lips felt upon his and he didn't want to stop kissing her. It took all his restraint to allow her to pull back.

"Maybe…maybe we could go out again some other time?" he asked her.

"I'd like that." she beamed tucking her hand in his.

Hermione turned her head around when she heard something in the distance.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I thought, I thought I heard someone shout out." she said.

"Hmm…probably some pranksters." he said as they walked away.

She kissed him once more upon getting into her cab and he promised to call her soon.

As she got ready for bed she couldn't sop thinking about her date. Draco was just so sweet and kind. She was already falling for him. She kept trying to tell herself that she barely knew him but there was just something about being with him that felt so right, it felt like that missing piece was filled. She bundled herself up in her covers and drifted off to sleep.

"_What do you want with me?" the girl screamed._

"_I want to show you something." the tall man drawled out._

"_Leave me alone! Someone please help me!" she yelled._

"_No one can hear you," he laughed, " Now on with the show."_

_The girl was pushed towards a swirling glass and she began to fall._

_Blurs began to swirl around the vision and then cleared a couple minutes later showing the girl racked with sobs on the floor._

"_This is only the beginning." the man smirked._

"_No, please, it can't be." the young girl pleaded._

_The man began to laugh harder as the girl broke into sobs again._

Hermione woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, sweat covering her body like a coating. She panted heavily and realised she had gotten a fever. She knew she wouldn't be able to go to work so she left a message at her office and went back to sleep only barely remembering the dream and hearing the man's laughter ring through her ears and sending a chill down her spine.

**_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long again. I'm home sick so I thought why not finish it right now. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try and get the next one out just after Christmas holidays. Happy Christmas! Please review._**


	12. Hope Dangles on a String

_**Hello everyone. I know I'm sorry it took me like a month to update. But I had exams and I just started my new semester and this one is going to be way harder then the last one. Also my math teacher like to give us tons of homework every night so don't hate me if it take me awhile to get these out. Anyway I had writers block for this but I had the flu today so I decided to try and write this chapter and it started flowing out more and I finished it. So I hope you all like it!**_

**_Disclaimer: OMG's! Yes I do own Harry Potter I do! I also live at Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore allowed me to have a computer, and yes I am dating Draco! Then all of a sudden my alarm clock rings and what do you know, not only do I not wake up in a castle, I'm not behind on my potions essay, but my math and science homework…oops my bad, I guess it was all a dream…I WANNA GO BACK TO SLEEP!_**

Obliviate

Chapter 12 Hope Dangles on a String

Maybe I thought it would help me see things clearer, make everything better. Perhaps I made a wrong decision, or was it wrong? I know that now it is only a matter of time. I know that somehow it will be brought back to me. I knew even when this first began that it would come back to haunt me. I can not blame anyone else for this fate, for the fault is mine, and mine alone that I ended up like this. I was never nice, never good.

The young and innocent are taught to see black and white, right and wrong, they don't notice the grey areas. I was always a grey area. Never completely evil but never did I step into the full light. Yes I did put a toe into the ever looming darkness, especially when it came to certain people, but never did I fully commit myself to the dark.

That's why when I saw the picture of innocence, naivety, fighting at so young, I grew angry that they would throw their light away to become emerged into the grey to fight the dark. I saw them break and fall, I laughed and sneered. I could not allow myself to feel sorry; it was their fault, they chose to do this to themselves all on their own.

When she appeared to me, beaten and broken, my outer exterior, till then was impenetrable, cracked under the pressure from the years and I knew, as penance, I would help her. She was upset and I did not ask completely why; till this day I still wonder why I did not ask, perchance if I did the solution we came to might not have had to have been so…extreme.

Could I be represented as a guilty party? Could I be convicted for doing this to so many people? After trying to lead myself to salvation, to the good side, I found that it shall not have me. For when I tried to do something good, it still came out grey.

I may just be doomed to loom this earth without a purpose, or plausibly my purpose on this earth may be to be a tool, of some use to both sides. My name in Latin, well a word close to my name, means servant. My mother might have been a seer, for what name could be more perfect, more suited for a man who was destined to serve both good and evil for the rest of his life, however not able to enter either?

Oh here comes the pain again, my magical hold being ripped apart, maybe I should just let go? If I do however it would surely cause a death, the sudden burst of everything rushing into the body. Oh it is agony to keep it in, surely she will be mad; I should have warned her of this magic, she will be furious. It doesn't matter, it is just delaying the inevitable; the darkness is creeping back like a thief in the night. I can feel it. As I drift off to sleep I see the blue light again, her face, his face, my life, and then the blackness that envelops me into a slumber.

"So?"

"What?"

"You know…how was it?"

"I don't know what you are on about. I have to get back to work."

"Yes you do, and no you don't"

"You aren't making any sense!"

"Just tell me already! I'll beat it out of you!"

Hermione sighed, giving Sam a dirty look and swivelling her chair back to her desk. Sam had been enquiring about where she had been last night, and had managed so far to figure out Hermione had gone on a date, how Sam had figured it out was beyond her.

"I swear I'll beat you Hermione!" Sam threatened.

"Now Sam that's not nice." Josh interjected as he walked into the room.

"Hey Josh." Hermione said happily.

"Shut up Josh, Hermione won't tell me about her date last night." Sam told him.

"Date!" Josh asked turning to Hermione in shock.

Hermione looked at him and she saw surprise written all over his face but something was flickering in his eyes, it looked like jealousy.

"It was nothing, just a dinner with a friend, a thank you to him for helping me that one day." Hermione murmured.

"Did you snog him?" Sam asked, as Josh stiffened significantly, intently listening for Hermione's answer.

"Um…well…I…not snog per say…but…" Hermione stuttered.

"OH MY GOD! You did! You naughty little girl. So how was he?" Sam inquired.

Josh began to row slightly redder. Maybe he is just uncomfortable with the topic, Hermione thought, then she realised that he was reddening not in embarrassment but in anger.

"Umm…alright I guess." Hermione said softly.

"So are you going to see him again?" Sam asked, oblivious to Josh's anger.

"I don't know; it felt kid of weird. I don't know if I want to." Josh brightened up a bit at this statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I was like déjà vu, but it was like I ran into a wall over and over again. I don't know, I'm mixed up, but I don't think I want to date right now, and he is a complete stranger. Maybe I'll just be friends with him." Hermione concluded.

"So are you going to see her again?" Ginny teased.

"Of course I am! What kind of a question is that? And this time, you and Harry will stay home." Draco told her grinning.

"I don't know; can we trust you with our friend?" Ginny goaded.

"Don't joke about that, she's is finally back and if you guys are going to- Ginny? Are you alright?" Draco asked as he saw Ginny grab her stomach and sit down.

"I'm fine, just a stomach ache, I think I ate something bad." she said putting on a fake smile.

"Alright," Draco said sceptically, "I need your help then."

"Why?" Ginny asked, flinching slightly at the pain in her abdomen.

"How do I go about asking her out again? I mean where should I take her?" Draco asked worried, he began pacing the room and muttering to himself.

Ginny jumped up in front of Draco and placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him.

"Alright, looks at me Draco," she instructed, "LOOK at me. Good. Now listen, I know this must be frustrating but you just have to call her up and ask her to go out of coffee. Short date this time alright? We will take it one baby step at a time…" he cut her off and pushed her off him softly.

"I shouldn't have to do this! We went through it already! It's not fair, I have to win her over again!" he growled out.

"Well all things considered, it was more her winning you over, think of this as a penance." Ginny told him.

"So it's my fault?"

"No! I never said that! It's just- ow!" Ginny yelled out alarmed as she grabbed her stomach.

"Ginny!" Draco asked concerned.

He rushed over to Ginny who was moaning in pain and clutching her stomach. He tried to hold her up as her legs gave out from under her.

"What's wrong? Ginny!" Draco yelled trying to hold her up.

"Dra…bab…har…ie…et…elp…" she stuttered trying to breathe, and passed out as Draco was trying to hold her steady. He gasped as he saw blood begin to stream down her legs.

"Ginny? Ginny?" he pleaded trying to wake her up. He picked her up swearing loudly and apparated to St. Mungo's.

Harry sat in Ron and Luna's kitchen in their new flat drinking some butterbeer. He looked around and saw that Luna defiantly had added her personal touch. Odd little trinkets were hung up everywhere, along with newspaper clippings from her dad's magazine. He saw a moving picture of the keeper for the Chudley Cannon's and smiled. Defiantly Ron's house as well.

"So how was the date?" Ron asked Harry as he sat down with his own drink.

"It was alright, pretty boring though. Ginny mostly watched them, I was bored after awhile. The only fun part was punching him in the stomach at the beginning…and making out with Ginny near the end." Harry said and began to smile dreamily.

"Alright, no more dreaming about my baby sister. Especially around me."

"How come you can dream about Luna in front of me then?"

"Because she isn't your sister." Ron said.

"Who isn't whose sister?" Luna asked walking into the kitchen, "Are you talking about how Miss June Bugloon has her sister locked in a secret dungeon under her home and they aren't even related? She certainly won't like daddy after her requests a search of her house; of course with dungeons you have to watch out for Trifflewats, they will trick you into…"

"No, Luna, Ron was just saying that I can't dream about Ginny because she is his sister but I can't get mad at him about dreaming about you in front of me because you aren't my sister." Harry interrupted before Luna could get into full speed about Trickle-whatever's.

"Oh." said Luna beginning to become uninterested in the conversation.

"So you see Harry, some of Hermione's logic has rubbed off on me." Ron said happily.

"That's it, Luna you are now my new adopted sister." Harry said.

"What?" Luna and Ron asked at the same time, one in confusion and the other in shock.

"Luna you are my new adopted sister, so there Ron." Harry told him.

"That's stupid Harry, and no matter what you say it's not the same." Ron said trying to squash Harry's idea.

Luna looked confused at Harry, why would he want her to be his adopted sister? Harry saw Luna's face, she was such an easy read, he knew she still didn't understand what he and Ron were debating over, and decided to use it to his advantage.

"Well, you see Luna; I never had a sister, or a real family. So you feel kind of like my sister. It's like you all are my family. Since I never really had one." he explained putting on a sad innocent face.

Ron looked at him shocked as Luna's eyes watered a bit and gave Harry a hug.

"Of course I'll be your adopted sister. We can discuss everything, little creatures and amazing things; I've never had an older brother. Oh Harry you poor dear, don't worry." Luna said standing up.

"That's a load of bullocks." Ron interjected.

"Ron, don't say that. Don't worry you guys, I'll make you all some sandwiches." she gave both Ron and Harry a kiss on the cheek and went to get the food.

Ron gave Harry and astonished look.

"You are such a smug sod, you know that?" Ron told him.

Harry just grinned at him as he took a sip of butterbeer.

"I win"

"Hermione would have murdered you if you had said that in her presence." Ron told him and immediately regretted it.

There was a short moment of silence. Even though they had found Hermione, they had to persuade her over cautiously and with care. It was surreal that she was back, however Harry wanted to see her immensely, but after much convincing done by Ginny, who was also reluctant, they needed to do it slowly, despite how frustrating. They needed to get close enough so that she trusted them. They had not come this far just to scare her away. The last thing they wanted was to hold her captive against her will while trying to figure out what happened.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

Then Harry remembered something very important. They had to tell Dumbledore, and all he other parent like figures they had over the years. He couldn't believe they had forgotten to tell the others.

"Ron! How could we be so stupid?" Harry blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"With Hermione we have to tell…" Harry began.

Luna ran in to the kitchen breathing very fast as Ron jumped up immediately to see what was wrong, Harry followed suit.

"Harry. Ron. Draco just flooed in, something happened to Ginny, he had to take her to St. Mungo's!" She cried out as Ron reached out to grip her shoulders.

"What happened?" Harry asked quickly as he Ron and Luna hurried towards the fire.

"He didn't say, he just said get there immediately." she told Harry.

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder and quickly flooed to St. Mungo's with Ron and Luna following quickly.

"_Hurry up Granger! I don't want to spend anymore time with you then necessary." Draco sneered._

"_You say it like it's my fault that we got set together for duty." she replied._

"_Well, if you weren't born then we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?" he drawled._

"_Same goes for you." she snapped back after closing a broom cupboard she had been checking._

"_You ungrateful little mudblood!" he bit back._

"_Don't call me a mudblood! I'm tired of you insulting me Malfoy! I can't believe you have to sink so low that you have to pick on a girl to make yourself feel big." she told him smartly walking ahead of him._

_He caught her wrist._

"_I don't need to make myself feel like I'm big, I already am. I have more power then you. I could squash you like the bug you are right now if I wanted to." he threatened and squeezed her wrist harder in his grasp as if to prove his point._

_Hermione brought her other hand up and smacked him in the face and kicked him in the shins. He immediately let go as a reflex and she rushed away, but he reached her within seconds._

"_Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, serious._

"_Because I know that deep down inside you are just doing what you were taught is right, all the while you are questioning whether or not it was really wrong. Also, you aren't your father or and of his Death Eater friends." she replied._

"_So you are scared of my father but you aren't scared of me? what make you think that I'm not just like him?"_

"_Because I've known you for six years."_

"_You don't know anything about me." he told her pushing her hand out of his._

"_I know that you aren't your father. I also know that you are not a death eater." she stated._

"_That Gryffindor crap is going to get you in trouble some day." he told her eyeing her dangerously._

"_I'm not scared." she told him while biting her lip. _

"_Oh," he replied and then leapt up and slammed into the wall pressing her up against it, "are you sure?" _

"_Y-Yes." she stuttered._

"_Stay out of my life Granger. You don't want to play with fire you'll get burned." he warned her and walked away._

_She stood there as he called to her._

"_I'm done rounds."_

_She finished looking over that floor and decided to go to bed; still she couldn't understand why she was so persistent to get Malfoy on her side. They needed him; she didn't want him to end up like his father._

Hermione woke up that morning to the phone ringing. She sleepily stretched and rolled out of bed grabbing the phone on her dresser.

"Hello?"

**_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long again. I'm home sick, as I told you above, so I finished this. I hope you all liked it. Well please review. I love getting all your reviews and I respond to all of them. :) BTW: Did anyone see the girl who is playing Luna? What do you guys think? She isn't how I pictured her, but now that I think about it, she'll do pretty well; I mean she has to be good since she was cast out of thousands._**


	13. If I Never Knew You

_**I think I wrote this one pretty quick. Go me! Yay! I hope you like this chapter. It was a bit difficult to write and get all the stuff in it to make sense. Well enjoy! Think of this as a very belated Valentines Day present! **_

**_Disclaimer: All the things in this disclaimer are disclaimed and the same with the story; because I have to disclaim everything because everyone has claim on something. So why should I disclaim, oh I wish I could claim, and then others would have to disclaim my stuff. I wish I could find whoever claimed my brain. Harry Potter: no mine. :P_**

Obliviate

Chapter 13 If I Never Knew You

"_It's wrong."_

"_I know."_

"_Then why?"_

"_Because I can't help myself."_

"_Then you ought to learn some self control."_

"_I have self control."_

"_Yes, I'm quite sure of that." she rolled her eyes and glared at him._

"_This is all your fault!" _

"_My fault!"_

"_Yes, I'm glad you agree."_

_The nerve of him. They were on duties yet again and he had pushed her into a classroom, just like he had several times before. Well, she couldn't call three times several per say, but she knew that they couldn't keep this up any longer. It wasn't right._

"_Don't try to blame this on me. I'm leaving to finish rounds, you may go back to your common room if you like, I'll finish-" she began to say but was cut off by his lips pressed against hers, yet again. However this time she did not give in to their passionate fire but turned from it, disgusted with herself. Pushing hard against his chest she strode out of the room._

"Hermione? Hermione?" a voice called as someone shook her.

Hermione jerked her head up and rubbed her eyes. Above her was an amused looking Josh holding two steamy cups of coffee.

"Hello sleepyhead." he laughed handing her a cup of coffee.

"Mmm…thanks" she said taking a sip.

Her boss had called the whole team in early that morning, there was trouble in the company and everyone was needed to help sort it out. It was now 1 a.m. judging by the digital clock on her desk. Needless to say a cup of coffee was exactly what she needed.

"No problem Hermy." he said taking a sip nonchalantly.

"Hermy!" Hermione exclaimed now slightly more awake.

"Yeah, I was thinking of funny nicknames to call you and Hermy popped right into my head." he laughed

"Well you can pop it right out of your head; you can't call me that." Hermione told him.

"Well…I rather like the name, and there isn't anything you can do to make me change my mind, Hermy" he smirked.

Groaning at the use of her 'nickname', Hermione tried to think of something, anything she could do so that he wouldn't call her that.

"Please Josh, come one, don't use that name. I'll do anything you want, just don't call me that!" she pleaded.

"Anything?" he said, his eyebrows rising.

"Within reason." she said sternly.

"Get you mind out of the gutter, I was thinking more along the lines of a date." he laughed and then smiled.

Hermione froze. A date? Why would he ask her out on a date? They were just friends. He was cute though, she couldn't deny that. His brown messy hair and blue eyes that you could drown in. He was every bit, very, very good looking. She couldn't say she hadn't been attracted to him when they first met, and what would one date do?

"Alright fine. Just no more Hermy, got it?" she told him.

"Got it, now let's get to work Herm…ione." he said teasing.

"You're pushing it." she told him whacking his arm lightly.

Harry paced anxiously around the waiting room in St. Mungo's awaiting the healer to inform him on his wife's condition. He looked at Ron who was currently comforting Luna and at Draco who was mumbling incoherent words to himself. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were due to arrive soon, along with many of the other Order members whom Draco had contacted in desperation. This would be a great time to tell them about Hermione as well, but right now his main concern was for Ginny. Ron looked up at Harry, worry etched in his face as he wrapped a comforting arm around Luna.

Harry didn't know much about what had happened to Ginny; after he had flooed in with Ron and Luna they had rushed to the information desk asking about Ginny; they had been directed towards a waiting room on the ground floor, which was for magical object accidents and/ or regular illnesses and ailments. Draco was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands when they had arrived. Draco told them that he and Ginny had been talking and she started to get pains in her stomach then she passed out and blood was trailing out from under her. However, the nurse wouldn't tell Draco what was wrong because he wasn't family.

So they sat there in a thick silence surrounded by others awaiting news about their loved ones when many of the fireplaces became active and flames grew as people began to emerge. First out of the fireplaces were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and then came Lupin with Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the other Weasley children.

Harry and the others stood up to greet the rest of their friends and family.

"Harry? Harry! What's happened?" Mrs. Weasley cried out to him over the many questioning voices of the Order.

"I'm not sure, they aren't telling us anything yet. Draco was the one who brought her here." Harry told her his voice starting to brake off. All the eyes of the older Order members turned to Draco in question. Draco then began telling the story, yet again, of what had happened and what he knew so far.

After he finished the Order took up seats in the waiting room, each silent with worry, except for Mrs. Weasley who had begun to cry.

Healer Serrano, a young woman with shadowed green eyes, walked into the room and immediately all of the occupant's eyes landed on her. She walked towards Harry; he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself as he stood up, as did several of the order members.

"Mr. Potter, I'm Healer Serrano. Would you please follow me?" she told him motioning for him to follow. However many of the order did as well.

They all ended up in a corridor following Healer Serrano, she turned to talk to Harry and was surprised to find almost fifteen people behind her.

"I will have to ask that only immediate family stay behind, the rest of you will be notified shortly." she informed them.

All the Weasley's stayed on the spot until Molly, realising that his would still be too many, shooed her sons back into the waiting room. The only ones who remained were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Luna and Harry.

"Now I am pleased to say that Ginny will recover, although she gave us a right bit of a fright a few minutes ago. I am also happy to say that the baby has survived as well. You may see her if you wish, but she needs rest so do not ware her out." the Healer recited to them, not noticing the shocked expressions on her audiences faces until she finished.

Ron's jaw dropped and he began to gap like a fish, Luna put her hand over her mouth in shock, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eye bulged, Harry froze in shock. The Healer looked at all of them expectantly and was bemused by their expressions. Harry was the first to recover.

"Baby? What baby?" he asked in shock.

"Don't you know Mr. Potter? You're wife is four months pregnant." the healer said confused.

"Ginny? Pregnant? Baby? What?" Harry began to stutter.

"Yes, well there were some complications with her pregnancy but she should be alright as long as she isn't put under excessive stress and gets a lot of rest."

"My baby is pregnant?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Did you know about this Harry?" Arthur questioned his son in law.

"No, she never said anything. Luna did she tell you anything?" Harry looked at Luna.

"She never said anything. She looked a little worn but she just said it was all the excitement about finding Hermione." Luna said then covered her mouth in a gasp.

"WHAT!" yelled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione was angry, no she was past anger, she was furious. Her boss had crossed the line with her. Alana was a strong-jawed woman with light blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back in a professional ponytail twist; she was a perfectionist, someone who Hermione had never gotten along with from the first day. She was a cold person, and when you thought she would warm up to you eventually it would just get colder. Alana, seemed to dislike Hermione very much, and right now she was on Hermione's very last nerve.

"Do it over."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? I said do it over." Alana said dismissing Hermione with a wave of her hand a reaching for her cup of coffee.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked testily trying to control her anger.

"I don't think you calculated it right."

"But I triple checked the numbers and the facts; I've been up all night and I've just put away the files." Hermione told her.

"Do. It. Over." Alana said with a told of finality in her voice.

"I've been here for over 20 hours; I'm exhausted. I can't redo it; it will take forever."

"Then go home. We don't need your contributions here. But you will find that you won't last very long in the area if you don't put in the effort." Alana said warningly.

"The effort! I've been here longer then anyone, with the exception of Josh and Sam. We all worked on this and both of them have gone home. I can't finish this on my own." Hermione informed her with a slight plead in her voice.

"I will not hand in second rate work to my head of office. You don't want to mess with me Hermione, I can make life in this office very difficult for you." she threatened.

"What are you talking about?"

"You come in here and you think you can take credit for everything, and you take Josh. You selfish hussy; I suggest you get back to work."

Hermione stood gaping at Alana as she smirked and took another sip from her cup. Hermione was in such a rage she saw a light flicker in the distance; she could feel her anger rising and she couldn't stop it.

"Josh and I are just friends. The paperwork is sound." Hermione said in a tone barely concealing her anger.

Alana picked the file up from the desk and tossed it at Hermione as she used quick reflexes to grab it.

"Fix. It." Alana said with an eyebrow raised.

Alana's cup shook in her hand and exploded in little shards which ricocheted off the walls and hit Alana as the hot coffee splattered all over her new purple tweed outfit. Alana screamed out in pain and surprise as Hermione rushed out of the office holding the file to her chest. What had happened? She didn't cause the cup to brake; but then how come it felt like all her anger boiled up and attacked Alana. No, that was…crazy? Insane? She was sleep deprived. She just needed to go to bed. Yes, sleep would help.

Hermione walked into Alana's head of the department's office and dropped off the file in the IN box and wrote her, Sam, and Josh's names on a post-it note and stuck it on top to show that these were their findings; not Alana's. Hermione walked towards the bus stop and waited to go home.

"Why didn't you tell me Gin?" Harry asked sitting on his wife's bed holding her hand tightly and playing with her hair.

Ginny sighed and tried to sit up, but Harry pushed her down telling her that she was supposed to rest.

"Fine, alright I'll rest. I'm sorry Harry, I am. I didn't mean to keep it from you; but there was never a good time to tell you. We were all so caught up in Hermione and I didn't want to be a burden, or have you worried about me, thinking I couldn't take care of myself." she told him sadly.

"Ginny, I love you, and you matter more to me then anything else in the world. What if I had lost you? What if Draco wasn't with you when it happened? What if we had lost our baby Ginny?" Harry asked her holding her arm tightly to his chest.

"Harry…" Ginny began softly.

"I can't lose you Gin. If you had…if I had lost you, I would have died. I need you. You almost took yourself away from me and I just want you to promise me, that you won't keep something like this from me ever again." he told her.

"I'm sorry, I promise. Never again." she said smiling while giving him a quick kiss.

"Now should I let the angry mob in?"

"Angry mob?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well normally everyone would just be upset that you kept this from us and didn't take care of yourself. Yes your mom is still going to lecture you; no getting out of that sweetie," he said kissing her head affectionately, "but well Luna accidentally let slip about Hermione."

"She didn't!" Ginny gasped shaking her head, "oh god, what if they are all mad? They must really hate us now. Are they going to forbid Draco from seeing her again? Oh this is all my…"

She was silenced by Harry's lips. They shared a kiss for awhile when Harry pulled away tucking a stray strand of hair behind Ginny's ear.

"You remember what the Healer said don't you? No excessive stress; and I'm going to make it my point that you aren't stressed at all. Yes they are a bit miffed, but everyone is taking the mickey out of Draco and Ron right now. Don't worry; they already did me and by the time they get to you they will be calmer. You should have seen your mom when she found out though Gin, she was about to murder Draco. I hate to see what the twins are going to do to him." Harry joked.

Ginny let out a small giggle and smiled at her husband. He could always make her laugh, even when she didn't want to smile.

"Hey Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"We're going to have baby." she whispered smiling. He smiled at her.

"We're going to have a baby." he whispered back pulling her into a kiss.

Hermione pulled the covers around her and bundled herself snugly in the blankets. She laid her head on the pillow and quickly drifted off.

_She walked quickly towards a tree outside in the courtyard. Very rare was it that this tree would be unoccupied, especially since it was only early October and there was very little cold weather still. However, it was going to rain soon so most students had vacated the grounds in search of shelter. She sat down and sighed in confusion. Why was she feeling like this? What had changed? She heard a twig snap and whipped her head around._

"_What do you want?" she asked bitterly._

"_It's going to rain soon." _

"_I don't care."_

"_There will be thunder and lightening. You don't want to get struck do you?" he taunted, "then all the bookworm stuff you have been doing over the years will be for nothing."_

"_Why are you acting like this? One minute you hate me, the next you act like you might care." _

"_I don't know; why did you care in the library? Or when I was in the Room of Requirement?" he asked her._

"_It was the right thing to do." she said._

"_Really? Wow, Miss Goody two shoes plays around with the devil and still comes out a Saint." he goaded._

"_Go away."_

"_Like I said, it's about to rain, you wouldn't want to catch a cold." he told her._

"_As I said before I don't think that is any of your concern."_

_Thunder sounded above them, Hermione jumped at the sound. Rain began to slowly fall and steadily got heavier. Hermione felt herself become soaked as she stood up but instead of heading toward the castle walked away from it._

"_Oi! The castle is that way Granger." he called out and she rounded on him._

"_I know very well where the castle is, thank you."_

_She felt hands reach at her from behind and grab her wrists, spinning her around and pulling her in towards a chest. It felt warm but she knew what happened to people who gave in to feelings, especially these dangerous feelings, so she tried to pull away._

"_Let me go." she told him._

"_Why must you be so difficult?" he asked._

"_Why must you be so confusing? One minute you're half decent, the next you're an ass. Who are you? I don't even think you know!" she yelled as he held her tight._

"_I wish things were different. Things would be easier." he sighed, holding her more loosely slowly letting go._

"_Things would be easier if I never knew you!" she glared, pushing him away and taking off towards the castle, "Jerk!" she called back to him._

_The boy stood out in the rain as Hermione took one last look at him and disappeared behind the doors. Her words ringing in his head 'One minute you hate me, the next you act like you might actually care'; 'Who are you? I don't even think you know!'; 'Things would be easier if I never knew you!' _

**_Authors Note: Hope you liked it. Review please! Please! Please! I got this one out pretty quick, I feel proud. Now I'm off to do science homework. Later readers!_**


	14. Friends

_**Wow it's been quite awhile. But I seriously have been very busy. Well no use delaying what has already been delayed long enough. **_

_**This chapter is for Kathryn! Happy Belated Birthday…BFF!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and Sam and Josh and well basically whoever isn't in the actual Harry Potter stuff. _**

Obliviate

Chapter 14: Friends?

"_Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here." the boy said solemnly turning back towards the door._

"_No it's alright, stay."_

"_Are you sure you want me around you, Scarhead and Weasel wouldn't want me near you." he sneered._

"_Contrary to popular belief, I can make up my own mind about whose company I keep and nothing Ron or Harry says can change that." she glared at him._

"_Don't you hate me Granger? I thought you of all people…"_

_She set down her book on the side table nearby and looked squarely at the boy standing near the door of the study. _

"_I don't hate you Malfoy, I don't like you very much, but you must have some good in you to have come to our side."_

"_How can you be so naïve? So trusting?"_

"_I'm not naïve, but if Dumbledore trusts you then I have to trust his judgement." she commented._

"_Potter and Weasley don't." he bit out._

"_Give them time, I mean you can't really blame them, they have hated you since first year." _

"_But what about you?" he asked_

"_Well…I" _

"_You've never hated me? Have you?"_

"_There have been plenty of times that I've hatred you, but I actually felt kind of sorry for you."_

"_Sorry for me?" he asked angrily._

"_Well you were raised to be so cruel and you never knew true love from your father or mother, and well, I kind of understood. I was deprived of magic and you were deprived of love." she stuttered out._

"_Love? What's love got to do with anything? If you are talking about those trashy romance novels…" he spat._

"_Not that kind of love," she interrupted, "the love of friendship, or unconditional parental love, no matter what your choices in life."_

"_I don't want your pity!" he exclaimed angrily._

"_It's not pity it's an understanding from one person…" she began._

"_Shut up, I don't need your sympathy"_

"_No you shut up! I know you probably feel terrible and a million thoughts are running through your head asking if you made the right choice. Trust me I know! But you have to believe you have. As for sympathy, I'm not giving out sympathy, just understanding and an offering of truce or a friendship." she yelled with such a force that Malfoy had been unable to speak._

"_What? No smart ass remark? You know we are all in this together, and despite what you think, I do wonder if I made a wrong decision along the last 6 and a half years of my life and maybe I shouldn't have come to Hogwarts or done the things I've done, then I feel bad, and its just not easy!" she cried out with a quiver in her voice and tears threatening to fall._

"_What wrong Granger?" _

"_Everything."_

Desk, picture, garbage can, wall, door, desk, picture, garbage can, wall, door, desk picture, garbage can, wall, Josh, desk, picture…wait ….Josh? Hermione stopped spinning in her swivel chair and turned back to face the door where an amused looking Josh stood grinning.

"I see you're making good use of your time." he smirked.

"For your information, I was working."

"Really now? And what on?"

"Chair durability, you don't want a chair that doesn't twirl fast enough, so I was checking to…oh screw it, yes I was fooling around, but I've finished my work, have you finished your work Mr. Cheeky Grin?" she asked him while he started laughing at her.

"As a matter of fact I have. I was just wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tomorrow?" he said hopefully.

"Alright sounds great. Tomorrow's Saturday right?" she asked.

"Yep, I'll pick you up around 6 o'clock?" he asked.

"Okay, I love Saturdays." she sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I get to sleep in." she smiled.

Ginny sat comfortably in her chair at home while Harry made supper. She grimaced at the thought; who would have pictured Harry as the Martha Stewart guy. Well not totally Martha Stewart, in order for him to be that the food had to be good, and she sadly found out that his food was dreadful; but he insisted on making it. At first it had been cute but now it was just irritating but he insisted that she relax, gosh she wasn't even 5 months along and he was already treating her like a piece of china.

"Harry? Could you come here a minute?" she called and he rushed in at the speed of light, concern written all over his face.

"What is it? Are you alright? Does your stomach hurt?"

"Harry…"

Do you feel faint? I told everyone that one day wasn't enough in the hospital and that you should have stayed longer."

"Harry!"

"Can you use the floo? I can apparate us if you need it." he continued on.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she yelled.

"Huh? What Gin?" he asked comfortingly.

"Shut up! Sit down." she pointed to the couch standing up. He tried to help her up but she pushed him away.

"Listen here Potter, and listen good. I am not fragile, breakable, or needy. I don't need to be waited on hand and foot 24/7, at least not yet. You can barely see the small bump on my stomach; it just looks like I'm gaining weight. Please let me do things, I'm still me; I can fly, walk, cook and clean. I know I need to distress but you are stressing me out but treating me like this. Please stop!" she said as she broke down in tears.

Harry jumped up to comfort his wife who was breaking down in front of him. He gently led her to the couch and gathered her into a hug.

"Shhh, Gin, please don't cry. I'm sorry; I just love you so much. I just want to make this easier on you. I want both you and our baby to be well."

"I know Harry, I just get so emotional, I don't know why."

"It's just hormones, it'll be fine. Now what do you say about making supper then going to bed early?" he asked.

"Sounds great." she leaned in and kissed him.

Hermione lazed around her apartment that night. She was too tired to go anywhere, not that she had any place to be. She couldn't get Draco out of her head and it was starting to annoy her. She had just met the guy but it seemed as if she had known him forever; like a weird déjà vu. The dreams had stopped for last night, but they had come to her in a rush at the office and then as she saw Josh the faces blurred, the names were forgotten, and there was little dialogue she remembered from the fight, the rest was a blur.

_Ring…Ring…_

The telephone snapped Hermione out of her daze as she sat up in her chair and rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hermione?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's me, Draco."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Err…nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me and a couple of my friends tomorrow at a café."

"Umm…what time?"

"Well, we will meet there around four and stay there for a couple hours, so are you up for it?"

"Sounds great, I just have a previous engagement at six so I'll have my friend meet me there, alright?" she replied nervously.

"Sounds great, See you then Hermione." he replied happily.

"Alright then, bye."

"Bye."

Hermione hung up and sighed to her self. It wouldn't be fair to lead both of the guys on. She had feelings for both of them Josh gave her that new fluttery feeling but Draco, Draco went way deeper. There was chemistry, danger, fireworks, and despite her better judgement, passion. She decided to sleep on it and let tomorrow come. She laid her head on her pillow and her last thoughts of Draco and Josh carried her into sleep.

The very next day Draco awoke bright and early and walked with a spring in his step. He had found Hermione and she was already falling for him. He confidently got ready for the day and arrived at Harry and Ginny's flat at 11:00.

"Hey Draco, Come in." Ginny smiled as she opened the door to greet him.

"Hey Gin," he replied joyfully as he gave her a big hug, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I've been taking better care of myself and Harry has made sure of it, speaking of which he is in the living room waiting so come in."

Draco walked into his friend's home and into the living room where he had been in countless times before. There he saw everyone from the Order staring back at him; he sat down surprised as they began to fill him in on the plan for that day.

Hermione walked cautiously into Central Grind, a quaint little coffee shop off of Robert Square, looking around for his face. He had been on her mind all day, Draco, she sighed to herself. Something about his grey eyes just made her heart jump; she had never felt anything like it. It scared her more then anything she had ever felt, it was this weird longing inside of her. She had once read about past lives and when two souls meet each other from past lives and there were feelings then they might be passed on to now. It was of course very far fetched.

"Hermione! Hey, over here." Draco called over to her from some couches near the opposite side of the café. Hermione turned her head in his direction and smiled at him and he grinned back with his ever so gorgeous smile. I saw he was with two other men and two women. They all saw me, smiled and waved as I walked nervously over to them.

"Hey" Draco smiled as he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek; blushing I took the seat next to him.

"Everyone this is Hermione." Draco said happily.

"Hello." the whole group chorused.

"You remember me from when we found you, Ginny, remember?" the red haired girl asked and smiled happily when Hermione nodded her head yes, "and this is Luna."

Hermione turned towards a pretty blonde haired girl with large blue eyes. She was wearing a very odd sort of outfit but it was cute and strangely suited her. The girl, Luna, smiled kindly at her and Hermione liked her already.

"I'm Ron." smiled the ginger haired boy, was he perhaps related to the other girl, Ginny, she thought her name was.

"And I'm Harry." the last person introduced himself. He had an odd scar on his forehead almost like lighting, and his eyes, they seemed familiar. Ow, he head started to pound as her head fell back onto the couch and she closed her eyes in pain.

Screaming, yelling, pain, flashes of lights, more pain, someone was yelling her name, Hermione, Hermione, a little louder, Hermione. Darkness, cold grey eyes, dead eyes, almost like…

"Hermione!" Draco gasped as she opened her eyes and the pain instantly went away.

She peered around and saw the others looking at her in concern and fear. She turned her head slightly and saw Draco hold her head and looking frightful and worried.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked.

She sat up slowly running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry, I just had a bit of a headache, rough time at work; just a little migraine. Nothing big, I'll just pop an Advil. Be right back." she got up a bit unsteadily as Draco rose to help her up but she held steady and took off as fast as she could to the restroom.

Walking in she crinkled her nose in disgust, no matter how clean all public washrooms smelt the same. It disgusted her to no end, the grimy floors, dirty toilets and sinks and the same generic soap and toilet paper. Absolutely horrid, she thought as she rushed towards the sink. Luckily no one was in the washroom as she splashed cold water on her face and wiped it off. She fumbled out an Advil even though her headache was gone, that was one of the worst headaches she had ever had. She shook her head and fixed her makeup a bit, taking one last look in the mirror she made her way back where the others were anxiously awaiting her return.

Sitting down she smiled and began a conversation with them. They continued on like this until 6 o'clock. Hermione had told Josh to pick her up at Central Grind around six, the time had flown by and before Hermione even knew it was six o'clock and Josh walked into the café, looking around searchingly for Hermione.

"Hermione, hey, there you are!" Josh smiled as he walked over.

"Hey Josh, is it six already? Wow time just flew by." Hermione said as she got up to give him a hug.

"Time flies when you're having fun, or using a time turner." Luna said dreamily.

Everyone looked at her oddly, if she had noticed this she didn't let it on because she seemed unfazed as she came back to reality.

"Well everyone this is Josh. Josh this are my…friends I guess now?" she said questioningly.

They all beamed at her so she kept going.

"Alright well this is Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and the guy who introduced all these odd but awesome people to me, my friend Draco." Hermione said jokingly. One too many coffees she thought to herself as she finished.

"Well it's been a pleasure to meet you all but we best be off, I made reservations at the restaurant." he said pleasantly, looking at Hermione,

"Yes, well I'll see you all soon I hope." she grinned as Josh escorted her outside.

Draco turned moodily towards his friends and slouched with a huff on the sofa, his eyes trailing after Hermione and Josh through the window as they caught a taxi.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Ginny asked concerned.

"She…she…it…SHE LEFT WITH ANOTHER MAN!" he yelled out.

The whole of the coffee house turned to look at him scared, wide eyed, and shocked.

"Sorry." he muttered and slouched down more.

"Listen mate, I'm sure she wasn't, I mean he wasn't…it…" Harry trailed off.

"I know it looks that way Draco but, at least we are somewhere in her lives. We can bring her back more. Just give it time." Ginny replied soothingly.

"I don't want it to take any bloody more time. I love her, so bloody much. When I see her with another man I just want to beat the crap out of him and drag her off to my apartment or Hogwarts and make her remember!" he said angrily.

"You mustn't. We all miss her. You act as if you are the only one who cared about her! She was my bloody best friend too. I cried too, we all cried, we all were sad, and still are." Ginny snapped at him.

"Gin, the baby." Harry said worried.

"It's fine Harry." Ginny said curtly but leaned backwards into her chair all the same.

"Maybe all she needs from you right now is friendship." Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah, she is right Draco. Work from friends up, you'll get there." Ron replied assured.

"I don't want to be friends; I want to go back to the way things were, before this, before she left, before the war, before fights and deaths, just…the good times." he sadly closed his eyes.

"Maybe, but it's a step towards something more. It may not be easy but you want her back don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." he replied instantly.

"Then fight for her, and try your hardest." she told him.

"And what if his best isn't good enough." Ron questioned.

"Well, there is a tiny thing we have going for us…magic." Ginny smiled mischievously.

"How in the world did you not end up in Slytherin?" Ron asked amused.

"Green doesn't suit me too well." Ginny smiled.

Harry smiled at her as the group laughed.

Hermione laid her head yet again on her pillow. What a day, she thought to herself, two guys in one. She smiled slightly at the memory of the coffee shop. All of the people she had met today had seemed very nice and for some reason very familiar, she felt as if she had known them before; which was absolutely insane because she had never met any of those people in her life. Her life, now that was something. Whenever anyone asked her about her teenage years she was at loss for what to say. She didn't remember anything, nothing; well she remembered some things, like her parent's funeral but nothing big stuck out in her mind. Slowly she began to drift off again.

"_You don't look like anything is bugging you." he stated._

"_I've gotten really good at smiling. I can fool anyone, even Ginny now." she replied as if saddened by her newly learned skill._

"_Well then I guess we are both sad Granger." he said after a long pause._

"_I guess so…friends?" she asked._

"_Friends? Why would you want to be friends with me?"_

"_Because you have no one and I need someone who understands me a bit more." she told him._

"_How could I understand you?" he asked confused._

"_You left your whole belief system, family, and practically your life behind too." she sighed._

_It was silent for awhile. Hermione had started to read again as he walked over to the bookshelf and began to read as well. Around quarter past two Hermione put her book away and took off toward her bedroom. As she reached the door he called out to her._

"_Granger?"_

_She turned around._

"_Yeah?" she asked quietly._

"_Friends?"_

"_Friends." she smiled slightly and continued to her room._

**_Authors Note: It was a fairly long chapter and took me absolutely forever to write. the next one may not come out till around June, because the next weeks are going to be hectic and I go to Ottawa soon and then Toronto after that so I'm busy, busy, busy. I'll do my best. PLEASEEEEEE Review! lol thanks for reading._**


	15. Sick Inside

_**I'm so unbelievably sorry. This is my story. I went to my Ottawa trip, it's the capital of Canada for those who don't know, and it was a school history field trip. It was super fun, then I had a Toronto (also in Canada) zoo trip for Science at the end of May. When I got back it took me a little over a week to catch up on everything. Then when I go to write the story I find out my computer has a virus so we sent it to get fixed which took the mid July week when I was supposed to write the story. Then I feel behind because I couldn't print out any of my class projects and my teachers gave me an extension. When I got my computer back I finished those. Then it was exam week and I hadn't had much time to review so I spent my days locked in my room studying or working. (Yep I now have a part-time job, lucky me, yeah right) And soccer on top of that. But I quit my traveling soccer team because I hated my team so now I'm only doing fun soccer which will give me more writing time. So I had to write the whole thing over again. I'm so sorry about the wait. I said mid-June and now its late July. I apologise! But due to very severe cases of writers block this story took so long to get out. I hope you enjoy it. **_

**_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and Sam and Josh and well basically whoever isn't in the actual Harry Potter stuff. _**

Obliviate

Chapter 15: Sick Inside

_Laughter. Cold malicious laughter. Green lights, dark eyes, grey-blue eyes, green eyes. Spinning, falling, dancing, laughing, screaming, crying, bleeding, fading. Surrounded by darkness with black doors, which looked practically invisible in the darkness except for their silver handle, each giving of an aura that drew her to them. She needed to see what was inside them. Tugging at the handle, it wouldn't open, she pulled harder. She moved swiftly to the next door, locked. She began to run to each door trying and failing to open them and becoming more desperate with every passing door. _

_Tears began to fall rapidly down her face as sweat began to cover her skin. The sweat soaked through her clothes but she kept running and trying the doors. Her muscles began to ache but she took little notice of them. She kept running, faster and faster, pulling the doors and checking the handles with more force and sheer desolation. _

_She reached a different door. It was bolted shut, covered in chains. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the door. It drew her to it more then the others had. She slowly stepped towards it as if walking onto sacred ground. She tried to push on the door and then tried the handle. Nothing. She started yanking on the chains and pounding at the door._

"_Hello, please open! Please open!" she screamed._

_Nothing happened as she pounded and pulled harder at the door._

"_Please! PLEASE!" she howled. _

_She began to bawl as she pounded harder at the door, her hands began to bruise but she barely noticed. She just needed to get in the door. Her clothes were clinging to her sweaty frame and her face was tear-stained red. _

"_Please." _

_She crumbled to the floor, her exertions catching up on her in one painful blow, as if a gust of wind had swept away all her energy. She huddled by the door, tears streaming down her sullen face. Suddenly the door moved from behind her. Looking around she saw the other doors were also moving away._

_She watched miserably as the door she so desperately wanted to open moved away from her. _

_She tried to chase after it but could barely stand; every time she took a step she would fall from exhaustion and watched as the door moved farther away. She needed to get to it. She forced every muscle in her body to crawl towards the door. Shaking and sweating every inch on her body she moved slowly towards the door, but no matter how hard she tried the door was disappearing faster into the distance._

"_Please." she whispered softly with what little breath she had left. _

_The door disappeared and she gave way into the floor and passed out in agony. _

Another dunderhead, he thought, marking a barely passing grade on the 54th essay he had marked that night. Beginning to grow weary he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. The headaches were getting worse. He had once gotten one during class and had to purposely explode some idiot's potion so that the room would be cleared out and he could rest.

Her mind was getting restless, tired of being trapped in the box in which he had placed it. Only but a matter of time, he had told himself. After being informed by Dumbledore and the Order that the girl had indeed been located and was being put through some sort of process to make her remember. Whatever it was, her mind was attacking him and his mind with such energy and force he had no idea how much longer her could last.

He lay down on his bed, glistening in the cold sweat of guilt. He didn't feel guilt often, but looking at his godson in such misery every occasion he had seen him after her disappearance made him question if helping the girl had been the right thing to do. Perhaps if he had held her until her friends had arrived then they might be together such as the girl Weasley and Potter and Ms. Lovegood and Potter's friend Weasley. Maybe his godson would be happy. Just because he had missed his chances of happiness didn't mean his godson would have to follow in his footsteps.

He sat up, head pounding as he walked towards his small personal storage cabinet and uncorked a vial and downed it in one gulp. The foul liquid turned his insides as it began to work it way through his body and into his head.

What would happen if he told his godson? No, he absolutely couldn't do that; he would be murdered by the closest thing he'd had that was similar to a family. Either that or he'd lose his godson forever. It would eventually happen, that's what he kept telling himself.

The potion started to soothe his head; then a sharp pang coursed through his head, and another, and another. Weeping and sobbing engulfed his ears making him cry out in pain. The potion quieted the noise and the beating began to stop as he drifted off into another slumber.

She's sleeping now, under this same sky, under these same stars, this same moon. Is she alone, or still with him? Does she ever think about me? Will she choose him over me?

Draco stared sleeplessly out of his window and up at the sky. Letting out a frustrated sigh he closed the blinds to his window and walked into the living room. He turned on the light and sat down on his sofa. He was going mad. This was crazy, Hermione had a life, and she was fine. Same as she had been at Hogwarts, ever adaptable Hermione. She was fine during Hogwarts before him and she was fine now, she would still be fine if he hadn't stepped into her life both times. He couldn't understand why he was so drawn to her. He didn't particularly like muggleborns; he accepted that they had the right to learn magic and understood that they were needed to help the magic community or they would have to interbred or eventually die out.

There was just something she had given him, a wake up call at first. When she showed him along with everyone that a muggleborns could top the scores of any pureblood in her first and second years at Hogwarts he was livid but impressed. In third year she had smacked him right in the face, he had deserved it and it was at the very least a wake up call that just because he thought he was superior to her and the other muggleborns didn't mean they would treat him as if he was. He shifted on the couch and started to grow drowsy, thoughts still running through his head.

In fourth year she had caught his attention with her appearance at the Yule ball. She had looked beautiful, and had yet again gone out and proved to the world that she was amazing when she wanted to be. In fifth year he had resorted to just being crueller then usual but focused more on Potter then on her. Then during 6th year and the summer before she had become his friend and everything had changed.

Hermione awoke with a start, gasping for air, as she opened my eyes; it was four o'clock in the morning. Brilliant Hermione, you've gone and got yourself sick, she thought to herself.

She felt horrible, her muscles ached, her head was pounding, she was covered in sweat and beginning to pick up a chill, and she felt so disoriented. Great, I have the flu, she thought while forcing her body to move so she could change her pyjamas. Her muscles protested every step she took and her pounding head made her sway uncertainly. She knew she would have to take her own temperature so she began to make her way towards the bathroom. Just as she reached the washroom she began to feel nauseous, then suddenly, moving as quickly as her muscles would allow she reached the toilet and threw up.

After she finished she moved towards the drawer and took out a thermometer and stuck it under her tongue.

I have to wait ten minutes, she thought to herself as she made her way back to bed, then I'll be able to check how feverish I am. What did I dream; I can't remember anymore, I remember darkness, green lights, and something about a chain.

I'll have to call in work, poor Josh, right after that lovely dinner with him last night. Hopefully he won't blame himself for me being sick. The dinner was great though, we talked and laughed. We do have a lot in common; he would be perfect for me. Why am I not attracted to him?

It wasn't that her and Josh didn't have a good time last night. She loved spending time with him, it was just, there were no fireworks. Not like the one guy that kept invading her mind. How could two people who had just met have so much pent up passion or sexual tension for each other? She didn't know why but she felt this desire burning deep inside her, something she had only read about in her romance novels, she never thought she would ever feel that way towards anyone.

She checked the thermometer. It read 101°. She moaned as she tossed the thermometer to the floor. Remembering that she had agreed to come into work today she picked up the phone and dialled her office.

"Alana? This is Hermione, I woke up today with the flu so I won't be coming in. I most likely won't be in for another 2-3 days. Sorry. Bye."

She clicked the phone off and dropped her head back into her pillow for some much needed rest.

"Servant! Fetch me a drink. NOW!" roared a man.

"Yes, right away milord." the servant whimpered.

"Hurry you imbecile, my mouth has long been parched thanks to your incompetence!"

A man hobbled into the dark room. His pupils dilated to adjust to the poor lighting as he took in the brand new headquarters of his employer, which had been carefully crafted and designed to not look new at all.

"Milord." he bowed.

"What news do you bring me?"

"Oh Milord, I bring a great plenty of news." he smirked.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be calling her again?" Ginny asked as Draco reached for the phone.

The two were seated in Harry and Ginny's kitchen both talking about yesterday and Hermione.

"No." he began dialling.

"Whatever, but you don't want to scare her away." Ginny said while biting into a bagel.

"I'm not going to scare her, I love her." he replied.

"And that's what will scare her, god for such a smart guy you sure can be a dumb ass." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"Shut up Red." he said as he finished dialling.

Ginny stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ever wonder what you would do if that guy she was with answers the phone?" she asked nonchalantly as Draco waited for her to pick up.

"If you weren't pregnant..." he growled out at her as she broke into hysterical laughter.

"Hello?" asked a scratchy voice on the other line.

"Hi Hermione, its Draco."

"Oh, hey Draco." she said in a weak voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned by her tone of voice.

"I just woke up sick today, I think I have the flu." she told him and a voice that told him just how much pain she was in.

"I'll be right over." he told her.

"No, that's sweet but I'm okay and I don't want you to get sick too." she told him sadly.

"Nonsense, I'm on my way." he told her as he hung up the phone.

Ginny looked at him oddly as he hung up the phone and looked around the room.

"What wrong with Hermione?" Ginny asked worried.

"She has the flu; do you guys have the medicine to get rid of that?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." Ginny hurried out of the room and returned not a minute later holding a small bottle containing so purple foul smelling liquid.

"Thanks, sorry to leave so suddenly, but…" he started as he walked out the door.

"Just go and get her better." Ginny said as she pushed him out the door.

The door buzzer rang throughout Hermione's apartment as she rushed over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"I told you that you shouldn't come, you'll get sick." she stated.

"Let me in Hermione."

"Alright." she gave in as she pushed the button to unlock the door.

Almost immediately there was a knock at her door.

"Hi, that was fast."

"Yeah I went fast, why are you up? You should be in bed." he scolded as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

"Ah! I had to answer the door. Oh my God." she screeched as he carried her.

He carefully laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her despite her faint protests that she was alright.

"Now what you need is medicine." he told her as he pulled out the bottle Ginny had given him.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Dr. Promfrey's Flu and Congestion Medicine. Supposed to help flu and cold symptoms," he told her as he poured the purple liquid into a cup, "Drink up"

She eyed the liquid warily and cringed at the bad smell.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Don't be foolish, it will help. It is rather gross but it helped me when I was sick." he coaxed.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Positive." Draco smiled.

Taking the cup from him she drank the medicine gagging slightly at the taste.

"That wasn't too bad was it?"

"Speak for yourself." she muttered sleepily.

"Now get some rest." he told her, and if on commanded her eyes slowly fluttered closed and she was soon asleep.

Draco stood there staring at her sleeping face. She looked like an angel to him. It had been agony when she had disappeared, now here she was, they were so close, he was so close. Yet it still felt as if they were at opposite ends of the world. He stroked her cheek softly and kissed her forehead. He would stay until she began to wake up. He would call her later. Kissing her forehead he pulled a chair next to her bed and sat next to her, holding her hand and watching the slow rising and falling of her chest.

"_I was wondering if you wanted to play some wizard chess?"_

_She smiled slightly at him but declined._

"_Why not?"_

"_I can't play, I'm no good."_

"_I can teach you."_

"_Thanks but I really need to get back to reading." she told him as she picked up her book._

_He walked over toward her._

"_We could hang out sometime if you want?" he asked._

"_Yes that could be fun."_

"_Alright." he smiled._

"_Listen Hermione…I need to ask you something."_

"_Not now, can't it wait till later?"_

"_It's kind of important."_

"_Listen, can this conversation take a rain check?"_

"_Err…yeah sure."_

**_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to come out. So busy and my life has been hectic…there are many things going on that I wish would just solve themselves but they don't so I apologise. Also several cases of writers block have plagued this chapter. Please Review…pretty please with sugar on top!_**


End file.
